Rio:Quiero estar contigo
by Dark-Craick
Summary: Que paso cuando Perla se estaba curando de su ala...como se las arreglo "Blu" para decirle a "Perla" sus sentimientos...BxJ
1. Chapter 1

**_"Quiero estar contigo..."_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Ala rota.**_

* * *

"Tenemos que llegar a mi clínica para poder revisarle el ala a Perla"-dijo Tulio preocupado por el estado de perla-"Vamos en el carro alegórico…"

"Pero tenemos un problema…"-dijo linda con seriedad-"No enciende…"

"¡Diablos!"-exclamo el doctor furioso y como traía a perla en sus manos esta se asustó, lo que hizo que soltara un chillido…

"Cuidado con Perla…no vaya a ser que la lastimes más"-dijo Fernando.

"Uy, perdón perla…"-se disculpó Tulio y perla asintió con la cabeza.

"¡YA SE!"-exclamo Fernando alegremente-"Usemos el auto de los contrabandistas"

"Buena idea Fernando"-dijo el doctor y le acaricio la cabeza a Fernando.

* * *

**_Un rato después..._**

"Blu"-llamo Perla-"¿A dónde vamos?"

"A la clínica de Tulio"-respondió Blu poniendo su ala derecha encima de Perla, y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse-"Es para que puedan revisarte el ala…"

"Creo que es muy grave…porque me duele mucho"-dijo Perla haciendo una mueca por el evidente dolor.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Tulio hará lo mejor posible para curarte… "-afirmo Blu tratando de calmar un poco a Perla-"Trata de no pensar en el dolor…"

"Tra…tratare…"

Ellos estaban de camino a la clínica, pero en el transcurso a Perla le comenzó a doler más el ala…sentía unas dolorosas punzadas, y cada vez se hacían más intensas…

"Ya casi llegamos…"-decía Tulio.

"Vamos Perla, solo aguanta un poco más"-decía Blu con evidente miedo.

Cuando estaban por llegar Perla se desmayó por el dolor, lo último que escucho fue la voz de Blu diciéndole que todo saldría bien…

(...)

Al cabo de un rato Perla despertó…estaba en una especie de camilla para aves y tenía el ala vendada…

"¿En dónde estoy?"-se preguntó a sí misma.

"En la clínica de Tulio"-respondió alguien.

Perla volteo a su derecha y ahí pudo ver a Blu..

"¡Blu!"-exclamo alegremente y quiso levantarse para abrasarlo pero el dolor se lo impidió.

"No te levantes, tienes que descansar"

"Blu, ¿Qué paso…por qué tengo el ala vendada?"

Blu estaba por contestar, pero justo en ese instante entro Tulio.

"Hola Perla"-saludo el doctor.

_"_Hola"-saludo ella pero Tulio solo escucho ruidos de ave.

"Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que tienes el ala vendada ¿verdad?"-dijo el doctor amablemente-"Bien, escucha Perla, tenías el ala rota y tuve que operártela…por suerte no era grave pero, pasara algún tiempo para que puedas recuperarte, por lo menos un mes para que puedas volver a volar, mientras tanto estarás en habitad artificial"-informo Tulio, pero a Perla no le agrado la idea de volver a ese lugar-"Blu estará contigo"-al escuchar esto, Perla no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa-"Bien, hoy tienes que descansar, mañana te trasladare al habitad artificial, Blu se quedara contigo para cuidarte y no olviden avisar si necesitan algo, descansen"-dicho esto el doctor se retiró y los dejo solos.

"Diablos, Blu no quiero regresar a ese lugar…no me gusta estar encerrada"-dijo ella con fastidio.

"Pero es por tu propio bien"

"Ya sé pero no estoy acostumbrada a estar encerrada y menos por tanto tiempo…me voy a desesperar y a aburrir"-dijo perla con un poco de tristeza.

"Por eso yo voy a estar contigo"-dijo él con ternura.

"Bueno, prométeme que estarás conmigo todo el tiempo" Pidió ella con dulzura-"Promételo"

Al principio Blu no sabía que responder no porque no quisiera estar con ella, si no que, no se podía creer que Perla le estuviera pidiendo que él se quedase con ella…

"Lo…lo prometo"-dijo el con un poco de nervios_ ._

"Gracias"-dijo ella mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Blu, provocando que se ponga rojo…y ella se rio levemente por la reacción de él.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra (y era compresible, es como cuando nos pasa algo grandioso con alguien especial y después ya no sabemos ni que decirle XD).

"¿Quieres agua?"-pregunto Blu rompiendo finalmente aquel incomodo silencio.

"Mmm ...si"-le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Ok, voy por ella"-dicho esto Blu voló a un garrafón de agua que había a un costado de la camilla.

Blu agarro un vaso de plástico que estaba a un lado del garrafón…comenzó a servir el agua…cuando termino regreso con Perla_._

"Aquí tiene su agua señorita"-dijo Blu como todo un caballero.

"Gracias señor"-dijo Perla siguiéndole el juego.

Perla comenzó a tomar el agua lentamente.

_"Diablos, no tengo ni idea de que hablar con ella…"-pensaba Blu-"¿Sentirá lo mismo que lo que siento yo por ella?... ¿ese beso habrá significado algo o solo fue la emoción del momento?...aunque si solo hubiera sido la emoción, ese beso no me hubiera echo volar, después de todo el corazón sabe cuándo ha encontrado el AMOR…_

Blu estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que Perla lo llamo:

"Blu… ¿en qué estas pensado?"-pregunto ella con curiosidad.

"Ahh, en que…la fruta es deliciosa"-mintió él

Perla no estaba convencida de la respuesta de Blu…

"¿Estás seguro de que era eso?"

"S…si ¿por qué preguntas?"

"ES que te veías demasiado pensativo como para estar pensando en frutas..."

"Son las 11:15 de las noche…deberías dormir para recuperar fuerzas…"-dijo Blu tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Tienes razón"-dijo Perla dándole la razón a Blu-"Buenas noches Blu"-agrego mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Perla se acomodó en la sabana de la camilla y se quedo dormida.

"Buenas noches Perlita…"-susurro Blu, luego se acomodó del otro lado de la camilla, y una vez ahí se quedó dormido_…_

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO:****_ Ala rota._**

**_Sé que fue corto, pero nada más quería describir como fue el proceso desde el aeropuerto contrabandista hasta la clínica._**

**_Los siguientes capítulos serán más largos y emocionantes._**

**_Si te gusto coméntalo, si no te gusto deja una crítica así sabré como mejorar…_**

**_Un saludo y abrazo a todos desde _****_México_**

**_ATT: Dark-Craick_**

**P.D: Los reviews me ayudan, son mi inspiración para continuar adelante con esta historia…**

**P.D 2: Actualizare pronto. See you later(Nos vemos luego).**

* * *

**Date and Hour(Fecha y hora):**** Jueves 31 de julio de 2014 - 2:12 a.m.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Te amo…

_**Capítulo 2: Te amo…**_

* * *

La noche termino, el sol comenzaba a salir iluminando cada rincón, dejando ver un hermoso amanecer en Rio de Janeiro.

Perla fue la primera en levantarse ya que estaba acostumbrada a despertar desde muy temprano…

"_Rayos, hoy Tulio me va a trasladar al hábitat artificial…"-pensó Perla con fastidio-"Maldita sea no me gusta ese lugar, es deprimente, bueno por lo menos estaré con Blu, así no me aburriré…aunque…creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por él…pero no estoy segura si él siente lo mismo…bueno aunque con todo lo que hizo por mí, podría decirse que si siente algo por mi…y cabe mencionar que en el tranvía estaba por decírmelo…pero tal vez es solo mi imaginación o no se….ahh…esto es tan confuso…debo admitirlo…lo…lo…lo amo…es tan tierno conmigo a pesar de que yo lo trate muy mal…solo hay que mirarlo para saber lo bueno que es…quiero estar con él, no quiero estar sola nunca más, fue muy duro para mí el perder a mi familia cuando yo era una niña y ahora no quiero perderlo a él…"_

Perla observaba a Blu que aún estaba dormido, se veía tan tierno e inocente…realmente estaban destinados a estar juntos, él destino los puso en el mismo camino…solo era cuestión de seguir el sendero…

Blu comenzó a despertar y se percató de que Perla lo estaba viendo.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?"-pregunto él.

"No es solo…que te ves tan tierno cuando duermes"-dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

"Gracias… por cierto, buenos días Perla"-dijo él con una sonrisa-"¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Bien, ¿y tú?"

"Bien…tengo hambre"-dijo Blu sintiendo como su estómago rugía.

"Yo también"-dijo Perla.

"Voy a la cocina por algo de comer ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero no te tardes tanto, no me gusta estar sola"

"No te preocupes, iré rápido"

Blu despego y batió sus alas con rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

Blu llego a la cocina en 5 minutos…

"Espero que en el refrigerador allá fruta"-murmuro Blu.

Blu abrió el refrigerador y para su suerte había bastante fruta.

"Wow…tal parece que a Tulio le encantan las frutas"-dijo Blu con asombro al ver frutas de todo tipo-"No puedo llevarme toda, así que debo escoger…llevare mango, fresas y…que más…que más…ya se…manzana, bien ahora las meteré en una bolsa"-Blu comenzó a meter la fruta en una bolsa que encontró en un cajón de la alacena y luego se dirigió de regreso con Perla.

(…)

"Traje frutas, Perla"-dijo Blu aterrizando enfrente de ella.

"¡El mango es mi favorito!"-exclamo ella agarrando el mango que trajo Blu.

"Bueno que estas esperando comételo"-dijo Blu juguetonamente.

Blu no tardo en devorarse una manzana entera y luego siguió con las fresas hasta casi acabárselas mientras que Perla se limitaba a verlo con asombro.

"Tranquilo Blu, la fruta no va a ir a ningún lado"-dijo Perla riendo levemente.

"Perdón es que son deliciosas…"

Después de eso Tulio entro y les informo que era hora de dejar a Perla en el hábitat artificial, ella siguió sin agradarle la idea pero debía hacerlo por su propio bien.

Después de que Tulio los llevara al hábitat artificial el día se volvió un poco pesado y aburrido, no había mucho que hacer en ese lugar más que no hacer nada según Perla, ella estaba acostumbrada a estar libre en la selva, pero ahí se sentía inútil e incapaz…quería escaparse e irse a la selva pero el problema es ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir con el ala lastimada? No sobreviviría ni un día, estaba vulnerable, como se defendería de los depredadores, si una serpiente la atacase ella no podría volar para ponerse a salvo…era muy difícil para ella acostumbrase al encierro.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse anunciando la llegada de la noche y Perla solo se deprimía al saber que no podía volar, el único consuelo que tenía era que Blu estaba con ella.

"Perla…has estado muy callada ¿Qué tienes?"-pregunto Blu preocupado por ella-"Desde que Tulio nos trajo aquí no has dicho ni una sola palabra…"

"No te preocupes, estoy Bien"

"Estas segura, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea…"

"No te preocupes no es nada…e…estoy bien"-dijo ella tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

"No me mientas ¿Qué tienes?"

"Blu yo estoy acostumbrada a volar libremente en la selva…a ir de aquí para allá, pero aquí me siento como si estuviera atada, me siento encerrada…capturada…me siento inútil…todo por ese maldito de Pepillo"-dijo Perla con lágrimas en sus ojos-"Esto es injusto…"

"Mira Perla, tal vez yo no comprenda cómo te sientes… ¿pero sabes qué? La vida te pone obstáculos, te pone retos, desafíos y este es uno de ellos el accidente con tu ala es una prueba que la vida te ha puesto y que deberás superar, desafíos como este te vas encontrar a lo largo de la vida…veras Perla, la vida te tirara muchas veces…pero solo tú decides si te levantas, pero hay veces en que estamos en desventaja y necesitamos una mano, tu desventaja es que no te gusta estar enserada…pero yo estoy aquí y vamos a superar esto juntos pase lo que pase…no te abandonare ¿sabes por qué? Porque estamos encadenados, Perla…"-ella se quedó asombrada por las palabras que Blu le dijo, si bien era una mascota, era muy listo y tenía razón, debía afrontar este reto que la vida le puso, no debía permitirse que este suceso la derrotara debía estar firme y derecha ante esta situación, tenía que decirle a la vida que no se iba a rendir tan fácil…

"Gracias Blu, eso fue muy lindo de tu parte"-dijo Perla dándole un abrazo y Blu no tardo en correspondérselo.

"No te preocupes…no fue nada…no me gusta verte triste…no fue nada"-dijo él abrazándola más fuerte.

"Como que no fue nada...Blu, tú has sido muy lindo conmigo y yo te trate muy mal"-dijo ella con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos-"Discúlpame Blu…"

"No tienes de que disculparte…yo lo hago porque te quiero y no me gusta verte triste, no me gusta verte llorar, yo aria todo por ti y quiero que eso lo tengas bien en claro, no hay cosa en este mundo ni en ningún otro que yo no haga por ti…yo bajaría la Luna solo para ti…aunque científicamente eso es imposible…aunque la cadena ya no existe físicamente, si la hay sentimentalmente…y…yo estoy encadenado a ti para…para siempre…"-Perla no lo soporto más y lo beso apasionadamente….

El tiempo pasaba…los minutos pasaban y Perla no lo quería dejar de besar, Blu poco a poco fue agarrándole la onda al momento y comenzó a devolverle el beso…se besaban y se besaban, cada vez se abrazaban más fuerte hasta el punto de que los dos podían sentir los latidos el otro…sentían el calor de sus cuerpos compartiendo aquel mágico momento…hasta que se separaron por falta de oxígeno…

"P…Perla…en…el…en el tranvía…solo quería decirte…que yo…que yo…"-Blu no sabía que decir, los nervios lo estaban consumiendo por dentro…las palabras se le fueron y sentía que lo estaban ahorcando…se sentía asfixiado, toda su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas. Pero no iba a dejar que otro momento se le escapara…era ahora o nunca.

"_Vamos Blu, este es tu momento…es tu oportunidad de decirle tus sentimientos…no dejes pasar un momento tan mágico como este"-decía Blu en su mente-"La amo de verdad, y es momento de decírselo…"_

"Que yo te amo"-dijo Blu finalmente-"Te amo Perla, eres…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…desde que te vi por vez primera supe que debía estar junto a ti…yo…supe que contigo quería vivir por el resto de mi vida…me enamore de ti desde que te vi…cuando salte del avión, sabía que moriría…pero eso no me importo si era contigo…adonde fueras yo te seguiría, no importa si vas hasta el fin del mundo…yo…yo iría contigo sin importar lo que pasare"-Perla lo volvió a besar…

"Yo también te amo Blu…también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…y quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase, quiero tener un futuro contigo, una cadena nos unió, y otra cadena nos mantendrá juntos…esa cadena es el amor, y esa jamás podrá ser destruida pase lo que pase…"dijo ella abrazándolo con dulzura.

"Perla… ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?"-pregunto Blu con menos timidez que antes.

"No seas tan formal tontito"-dijo Perla juguetonamente-"Se dice novia…"

"Bueno entonces…Perla ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?"-pregunto Blu, más seguro de sí mismo.

"Me encantaría"-le susurró ella al oído y luego lo beso.

"Deberíamos ir a dormir"-dijo Blu al ver por la ventana del hábitat artificial que la noche había llegado.

"Entonces vamos"-dijo ella tomándolo de un ala y llevándolo hacia un árbol.

"Quieres…que duerma contigo"-Blu estaba incrédulo, iba a dormir con una chica y lo mejor de todo es, que esa chica era Perla.

"Claro que quiero…eres mi pareja…va ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no dormiré sola…y me alegra que vayas a ser tu quien ilumine mi noche"-dicho esto llegaron a un árbol y Blu la subió hasta la rama de este y se acomodaron para dormir pero Perla noto que algo le faltaba y ese algo era que Blu la abrasara pero ella sabía que Blu no lo aria por sí solo, por lo que tenía que recurrir a un táctica clásica:

"Blu tengo frio…"-dijo ella mientras temblaba un poco-"Me puedes abrazar"-Pidió ella tiernamente.

"_¿Frio y en esta época del año…y sobre todo en Rio?...podre ser una mascota…pero un tonto no…he leído mucho sobre las zonas climatológicas…y en Rio no hace frio hasta Julio…ya sé a dónde quiere llegar…"-pensó Blu._

"Claro"-dijo Blu abrazándola-"¿Así está mejor?"

"Mucho mejor…"-respondió ella cálidamente-"Buenas noches Blu"-agrego mientras le daba un beso, luego recargo su cabeza en su pecho y se quedó dormida.

"Buenas noches Perla"-susurró él y luego se quedó dormido.

Era un hermosa noche en Rio de Janeiro y en el hábitat artificial de un centro de conservación natural estaban los dos últimos guacamayos azules del planeta, durmiendo juntos con amor, como la pareja que son…como los tortolitos que son…Perla tenía un ala lastimada, pero que importaba eso, si Blu estaba a su lado.

La relación entre estos dos había mejorado bastante desde el incidente del avión, ahora eran una pareja…un lazo de amor los unía…una cadena de amor…sentimientos puros y sinceros…Perla ya no iba a estar sola…hoy por fin durmió con alguien al que ama…por fin durmió con una familia...

La vida te pone retos, te tira y lo seguirá haciendo…y te podrá dejar tirado hasta que tú lo permitas…Perla se lastimo un ala y perdió a su familia, pero obtuvo algo a cambio, obtuvo amor…obtuvo a…Blu.

**_LA VIDA…POR CADA MALO…ALGO BUENO TE DA…Y ESA LECCIÓN LA ACABA DE APRENDER PERLA…_**

* * *

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO: _**_**Te amo…**_

_**Prometí que los capítulos serían más largos, y yo cumplo mis promesas…**_

_**Esta historia recién comienza…todavía hay muchos capítulos por delante así que abróchense los cinturones…XD**_

_**Si te gusto coméntalo, si no te gusto deja una crítica así sabré como mejorar…**_

_**Un saludo y abrazo a todos desde **__**México.**_

_**ATT: Dark-Craick**_

**P.D: Los reviews me ayudan, son mi inspiración para continuar adelante con esta historia…**

**P.D 2: Actualizare pronto.** **See you soon (Hasta pronto).**

* * *

**Date and Hour(Fecha y hora): ****Domingo 3 de agosto del 2014 – 2:10 a.m.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Preparando una sorpresa

**_Capítulo 3: Preparando una sorpresa._**

* * *

Eran las 4:50 de la mañana y Blu estaba despierto, sus pensamientos y sus emociones lo obligaron a despertar…por alguna razón aun no asimilaba lo que había pasado, era raro, hace unos días no se llevaba bien con Perla, y ahora ya eran pareja, es extraño como pasan las cosas pero pasan:

"_Y ahora… ¿qué sigue? Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos…esto es genial pero…a partir de aquí no tengo conocimiento alguno…diablos ¿Por qué no está Rafael aquí? De seguro él sabría que hacer…pero lamentablemente él no está aquí…"-a Blu seguía sin ocurrírsele algo-"Mmm…diablos…piensa Blu, piensa… ¡¿Qué le gusta a Perla?!...tal vez… ¡¿bailar?!...naa... ¿o sí?"_

**_Flashback:_**

Blu y Perla estaban comiendo fruta en la habitación de la clínica…

"Se nota que te gusta mucho el mango"-dijo Blu al ver que Perla se había acabado su jugoso mango.

"Si pero también me gustan otras cosas…como cantar y también baila…"-Perla no termino porque Tulio entro a la habitación diciéndoles que era hora de llevarlos al hábitat artificial.

**_Fin del Flashback…_**

"_Creo que la frase que iba a decir es BAILAR….si es seguro que era eso, muy bien ahora lo que tengo que hacer es bailar con ella pero tiene que ser de una manera especial….piensa…piensa... ya sé, Tulio tiene una pequeña disco incluida en este hábitat, podría decirle si me puede hacer el favor de poner una canción…. ¡si eso es! Soy un genio"-Blu estaba alegre de que por fin tenía algo en mente para hacer que Perla estuviera feliz y que se lograra olvidar de su encierro…-"Muy bien, tengo que empezar a preparar todo…"_

Blu se separó de Perla sin despertarla y luego se dirigió a la puerta del hábitat artificial, una vez que la abrió y se dirigió a la sala. Una vez en la sala miro el reloj eran las 6:20 a.m.

"Diablos ¿Cuánto tiempo me pase pensado? Bueno eso no importa, tengo que preparar todo"-dicho esto comenzó a buscar a Tulio que para su suerte estaba despierto, se encontraba analizando el estado de otras aves en su clínica.

"Hola Blu"-saludo el doctor al verlo volar hacia él-"¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?"

"Pues quiero preparar algo especial para Perla"-respondió Blu pero el doctor solo escucho ruidos de ave.

"A ya se, tienes hambre…ten prueba esta comida es muy deliciosa"-dijo el doctor mientras le daba un poco de comida para aves pero Blu lo rechazó-"Si no tienes hambre ¿entonces por qué estas despierto?"-pregunto Tulio con curiosidad.

A Blu se le ocurrió la idea de escribir en una hoja su plan…así que fue por un lápiz y una hoja.

**_Quiero hacer algo muy especial para Perla.-_**escribió Blu

"¿Y qué es lo que tienes planeado?"-pregunto Tulio.

**_Pues quería ver si podías poner unas canciones para que pueda bailar con ella._**-respondió él, líricamente.

"Claro no hay problema… ¿Qué canciones quieres que ponga?"-pregunto Tulio sacando un bolígrafo y una libreta de notas.

**_No sé ¿alguna idea? Yo no sé mucho de estos temas...es la primera vez que hago esto _**-escribió Blu sintiéndose avergonzado.

"Mmm…no hay problema déjamelo a mí…pero ¿puedo sugerirte algo?"

**_Claro._**-

"Porque no le cantas"

**_¡Estás loco! ni siquiera sé si tengo buena voz.-_**

"No creo que eso le importe…ella apreciara más tus demostración de afecto que si lo haces bien o mal"-dijo Tulio con sabiduría-"A las mujeres les gusta más que seas tú mismo…así que, qué más da si no cantas bien, recuerda que la intención es lo que cuenta"

**_Tienes razón, pero me da pena.-_**

"Ya se te pasara…ahora que te parece si regresas con Perla, yo iré por ti más al rato para planear todo ¿de acuerdo?"

**_De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato.-_**se despidió él.

Tulio estaba por irse pero se percató de algo.

"¡UN MOMENTO!"-grito Tulio-"¿Cómo es que sabes escribir?"-pregunto con curiosidad.

**_Linda me enseño.-_**escribió él.

"Esto es increíble… ¿Qué más sabes hacer?"

**_Leer (obviamente si no como escribiría) operaciones, cálculos y usar aparatos electrónicos.-_**

"Wow los guacamayos azules son increíbles"-admitió Tulio-"Bueno corre ve con Perla, no debe tardar en despertar"

**_Ok te veo en un rato.-_**

"Y trata de no decirle lo que planeas, es mejor que sea una sorpresa ¿de acuerdo?"

Blu asintió con la cabeza y luego se marchó para regresar con Perla.

Llego al hábitat artificial, abrió la puerta y entro. Para su fortuna Perla aún estaba dormida, aterrizo a su lado, le abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Te vez tan hermosa cuando duermes"-susurro él.

"Gracias"-dijo ella y a Blu lo invadieron los nervios.

"¿Que no estabas dormida?"

"Me despertó el ruido cuando abriste la puerta, cuando vi que venias hacia mí, decidí hacerme la dormida para ver que hacías"-respondió ella tiernamente-"¿Así que me veo hermosa cuando duermo, eh?"

"Ah sí…"-dijo con nervios-"Demasiado diría yo"

"¿Quieres que duerma otro rato para que puedas ver mi hermosura?"-ofreció ella seductoramente.

"je...je..."- se rio Blu torpemente.

"Tomare eso como un sí"-dijo Perla tiernamente.

Perla cerró sus ojos y a los 10 minutos se quedó dormida.

"_Qué diablos fue todo eso"-se preguntó Blu-"Bueno no importa, lo importante ahora es pensar en mi plan…tengo que tener todo plane…"-Blu detuvo sus pensamientos al ver el cuerpo de Perla._

Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de su amada, nunca le había surgido esa actitud.

"_Es muy hermosa…es…bueno…tiene un cuerpo precioso…sus plumas son hermosas…sus caderas…su cola… ¿pero qué diablos estoy diciendo?...digo tiene buen cuerpo pero, ¿por qué justo ahorita quiero verla? Su cola es muy bonita, sus plumas largas llamarían la atención a cualquiera… ¡ya Blu contrólate!"-Blu sentía la necesidad de acariciarla, pero no sabía porque._

Pero lo que no sabía es que Perla estaba despierta…ella tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos y estaba viendo como Blu observaba con atención su cuerpo, ella se ruborizo pero quiso quedarse quieta para ver qué es lo que Blu haría.

"Su cola es hipnotizante"-susurro Blu y Perla lo escucho.

"_Así que mi cola es hipnotizante, eh"-pensó Perla-"Bueno creo que tengo una idea"_

En ese momento Perla se volteó al otro lado simulando estar dormida, al voltearse provoco que su cola quede muy cerca de Blu y este sintió necesidad de tocar su bella cola.

"_Diablos, que es esta sensación que tengo…me siento raro…siento un cosquilleo recorriendo mi cuerpo, es como si quisiera hacer una travesura ¿pero no entiendo porque? Es la primera vez que me siento así…y si toco su cola aunque se una vez…no sabrá nada, después de todo está dormida, ¿o no lo está?... ¿y si esta despierta? tal vez se enoje si toco su cola….es mejor no hacerlo, además no gano nada tocándola…solo son unas plumas….unas largas bellas y hermosas pluma"-Blu estaba siendo consumido por las ansias. No sabía si tocar la bella cola de Perla o no-"Creo que no lo are, no quiero crear problemas…será mejor controlar mis emociones, mejor me acostaré con ella y dormiré un rato mas ya que tendré un día muy agitado…"_

Blu camino y se acurruco a su lado y luego cerró sus ojos, pero a los pocos minutos sintió que unas alas lo envolvían de frente. Blu abrió sus ojos y vio que Perla estaba enfrente de él y que además lo estaba viendo con unos ojos irresistibles.

"Te amo"-susurro Perla-"Te amo mucho Blu"

"Yo…yo también te amo Perla"-dijo el con los nervios hasta el tope.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en algún lugar…_**

"Sigan buscándolos"-ordeno un tucán.

"Pero Rafael, llevamos buscándolos Día y Noche"-se quejó un canario-"No quiero ser pesimista pero a lo mejor no lo lograron…"-agrego con tristeza y unas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

"Nico tiene razón, tal vez estén muertos"-dijo un cardenal de cresta roja con los ánimos por los suelos.

"Son nuestros amigos, tenemos que seguir buscándolos, Nico, Pedro, no sean así…pasamos cosas increíbles con ellos, no los demos por perdidos"-dijo Rafael con aire de esperanza.

"Tienes razón Rafi, son nuestros amigos no los defraudaremos"-dijo Nico firmemente.

"¡No nos rendiremos hasta encontrarlos!"-exclamo Pedro.

"¡Así se habla equipo!"-exclamo Rafael-"Muy bien, hay que pensar…no encontramos sus cuerpos, por lo que muertos no están pero la pregunta del millón es ¿A dónde habrán ido?"

"Pues cuando Pedro y yo conocimos a Blu él estaba siendo transportado en una jaula por unos humanos"-dijo Nico pensando.

"Si y además dijo que le gustaba estar en la jaula"-dijo Pedro.

"Lo que nos da a entender que probablemente los humanos eran amigables"-dijo Rafael rascándose la cabeza.

"Además estaban en una camioneta Jeep o algo así decían las placas del carro"-dijo Nico esforzándose por recordar algunas cosas más detalladas que les ayuden a encontrar a sus amigos.

"Y… ¿esa camioneta decía algo que nos pueda llevar a ellos?"-pregunto Rafael.

"Decía algo de centro de conversación natural"-dijo Pedro-"Perdón no era conversación, era conservación…"-se corrigió el cardenal.

"Creo que he visto algo con ese nombre cerca de la selva"-dijo Rafael acordándose-"Creo que se dónde está eso"

"¡ENSERIO!"-grito Nico con alegría.

"Si…sé dónde está"-afirmo Rafael.

"Esto es per-per-perfecto"-dijo Pedro usando su tono de hip-hop.

"Necesito avisarle a Eva que ya se en donde están Blu y Perla"-dijo Rafael despegando-"Los veo en la playa en una hora, al lado de ese puesto de baratijas que acaban de abrir"

"De acuerdo"-dijeron Nico y Pedro en unísono.

"Ahh Nico ¿sabes dónde queda ese puesto?-Pregunto Pedro confundido.

"No pero le preguntaremos a algunas chiquitas"-dijo Nico acomodándose su tapa de refresco.

"¡Así se habla Nico!"-exclamo Pedro alegremente.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto con Blu y Perla…_**

"Yo te amo más"-dijo Perla poniendo sensualmente sus alas en el pecho de Blu.

"Si tú lo dices"-dijo Blu poniéndose nervioso.

"Sabes Blu, nunca te agradecí por haberme salvado de esa caída"-susurro ella.

"No te preocupes Perla, no tienes que agradecerme, porque…en realidad fuiste tú quien nos salvó de esa caída"

"¿A qué te refieres?"-dijo Perla confundida.

"Pues si no me hubieras…este…si no me hubieras besado…yo no…hubiera aprendido a…a volar"-dijo Blu con un poco de vergüenza.

"Pero tú te lanzaste detrás de mí"-retruco Perla-"Por eso te bese, porque ibas a sacrificar tu vida por mí, porque me amas y me lo demostraste ese día"

"Si, te lo demostré ese día y pienso hacerlo por el resto de mi vida"-dijo Blu con tono cariñoso.

"Yo también pienso demostrártelo por el resto de mi vida"-le susurró Perla y lo beso apasionadamente-"Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo"-pidió ella.

"Yo…yo lo prometo"-susurro él.

Perla lo abrazo con mucho amor y él hizo lo mismo, poco a poco los abrazos se fue convirtiendo en pequeñas y tiernas caricias.

Blu y Perla estaban abrazados de una manera muy romántica sus torsos estaban juntos, Perla tenía sus alas alrededor del cuello de Blu y él tenía sus alas debajo de las de Perla.

**_(N/A: imagínense al abrazo en donde la mujer pone sus manos alrededor del cuello del hombre y el hombre pone sus brazos muy cerca de la cintura de la mujer)_**

Blu movió su cabeza a la derecha mientras se inclinaba un poco de modo que su mejilla rosaba con la mejilla de Perla, ella froto su cabeza en el cuello de Blu y él apretó su abrazo de manera cariñosa. Blu acaricio suavemente la espalda de Perla…Perla uso su ala sana para acariciar la cabeza de Blu, después ellos se miraron a los ojos con mucho cariño.

"¿Puedo besarte?"-pregunto Blu tímidamente.

"No tienes que preguntar, solo hazlo"-dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

Blu beso a Perla tímidamente.

"_Por alguna extraña razón me gusta que Blu sea así de tímido…es raro, ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo….simplemente me gusta"-pensó Perla al recibir el beso de Blu._

"Ahora yo te voy a dar un beso"-dijo Perla mirando a Blu con mucho amor.

"Adelante"-dijo Blu con nervios.

Perla lo beso tierna y lentamente era un momento interminable, era como si estuviesen en un lugar en donde el tiempo no avanza, Blu disfrutaba aquel momento y Perla también, pero como todo ser vivo, ellos necesitan respirar así que tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire.

"Eso estuvo sabroso"-dijo Blu juguetonamente y Perla se rio levemente.

* * *

"Hola hermosa, de casualidad sabes en donde está el puesto de baratijas que acaban de abrir en la playa"-pregunto Nico con un tono atrevido a una guacamaya amarilla.

"Claro…sigan en la misma dirección y no tardaran en encontrarlo"-contesto la guacamaya amarilla sonriéndole a Nico.

"Gracias preciosa"-respondió Nico inclinando su tapa de refresco y la guacamaya no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"Vamos pedro"-dijo Nico y luego comenzaron a volar hacia el puesto de baratijas.

(…)

"Parece que es aquí Nico, pero ¿en dónde está Rafael?"-pregunto Pedro.

"No debe tardar"-dijo Nico despreocupado –"Relájate Pedro, por lo mientras hay que disfrutar de la vista"

"Si tú lo dices"

Pedro y Nico se sentaron en el techo el puesto de baratijas para que disfrutasen de la vista de un hermoso día en Rio de Janeiro.

"Oye Nico ¿crees que realmente sigan vivos?"-pregunto Pedro rascándose la cabeza.

"A que te refieres"-dijo Nico confundido.

"Digo…Blu no sabía volar y no creo que Perla lo haya dejado solo, por lo que se debe haber quedado con él"

"Bueno yo digo que si siguen vivos, ya que sus cuerpos no están, tal vez lograron salir y fueron a ese lugar, el que dijiste"

"Te refieres al centro de conversa…digo al centro de conservación natural"

"Si, ese mero, si están vivos lo más probable es que hayan ido allá"-dijo Nico alentadoramente.

"Muchachos, ya llegue"-dijo Rafael aterrizando enfrente de ellos.

"¡Muy bien, a darle!"-dijo Nico alegremente.

"Síganme"-dicho esto Nico y Pedro comenzaron a seguir a Rafael por distintos lugares.

* * *

"Bien…iré a fuera un rato antes de despertar a Linda para que me ayude con lo de Blu"-dijo Tulio a su colega Pablo.

"Adelante, yo me encargare del resto de las aves"-dijo Pablo.

"¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda?"-pregunto Tulio-"¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a Ambher?"

"Si seguro, déjalo dormir un rato más"-dijo Pablo amablemente.

"Está bien, pero si necesitas algo llámame ¿ok?"

"Si, no te preocupes"

El doctor salió de la clínica y se dirigió a una fuente que había en la entrada…

"_Esto es genial"-pensaba Tulio-"Por fin recuperaremos la especie… ¡hurra! Los guacamayos azules regresan a la batalla…malditos contrabandistas, no lo lograron… ¡TÓMENLA…Y BIEN SERVIDA!"_

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? Rafael"-pregunto Nico.

"Tan seguro, como que me llamo Rafael"-respondió él con firmeza.

"Mira Nico, ese humano de ahí iba en aquella camioneta"-dijo Pedro señalando a una persona con una bata blanca.

"Es verdad, Pedro"-dijo Nico.

"Iré a verlo más de cerca"-dijo Pedro despegando.

"No, Pedro espera, no sabemos que te pueda hacer"-dijo Nico preocupado por su amigo pero Pedro no le hizo caso.

"Sera mejor que ya valla a despertar a linda"-dijo Tulio.

Cuando Tulio volteo vio que justo enfrente de él había un ave observándolo.

"Hola amiguito, ¿tienes hambre? Ten prueba esto"-dijo Tulio sacando comida de su bolso y acerco su mano al cardenal de cresta roja.

Pedro se acercó a la mano de Tulio y olio la comida…luego acerco su pico y probó un poco…Pedro quedo fascinado con él increíble sabor de aquella comida, de inmediato se posó sobre la mano de Tulio y comenzó a comer más.

"Este humano me cae bien"-dijo Pedro-"Nico, Rafael, vengan"

Nico y Rafael se acercaron un poco temerosos…

"Veo que traes amigos"-dijo Tulio al ver a un tucán y un canario acercarse. Pedro asintió con la cabeza-"vengan, tengo más"-dijo Tulio sacando más comida para aves.

"Ehh…no estoy seguro"-dijo Nico dudoso.

"Relájate hermano"-dijo Pedro despreocupado-"Te va a gustar, solo prueba un poco"

"Bueno…aquí voy"-dicho esto, Nico probo un poco de aquella comida-"¡Esto esta delicioso!"-exclamo con alegría.

"Rafael, prueba esto"-dijo Pedro.

"No creo que sea momento para comer, debemos buscar a Blu y Perla…"-dijo Rafael seriamente.

"Solo pruébalo"-dijo Nico metiendo aquella comida en el pico de Rafael y este no tuvo más remedio que comerla.

"Tienen razón, esta deliciosa"-admitió Rafael-"Pero no olviden a que venimos"

"Si…lo mejor es averiguar si este humano sabe en donde están"-dijo Nico

"¿Pero cómo aremos eso?"-pregunto Pedro.

"Le mostraremos esto"-dijo Rafael mostrándole a Pedro unas Plumas, una de color azul fuerte y la otra de color azul claro.

"Buena idea narizón"-dijo Nico amistosamente.

Rafael se acercó a Tulio y le mostro las Plumas.

"Y… ¿esto que es amiguito?"-dijo Tulio al ver las plumas, pero luego noto algo familiar-"A caso son de…naa… ¿o sí?"-Tulio agarro las plumas y las saboreo levemente-"¡Son de Blu y Perla! ¿A caso los conocen?"-Pedro, Nico y Rafael asintieron-"y supongo que quieren verlos"-nuevamente ellos asintieron-"Bueno, creo que hay tiempo…síganme"

Tulio camino y Rafael, Pedro y Nico lo siguieron a la puerta del centro de conservación. Antes de entrar, Tulio les dijo que trataran de no hacer ruido ya que otras aves estaban durmiendo, dicho esto comenzó a llevarlos a donde estaban Blu y Perla.

* * *

"Y ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?"-pegunto Perla quien estaba abrazada por Blu.

"Bueno…no se ¿tú qué quieres hacer?"-dijo Blu tratando de ocultar que tenía una sorpresa.

"Bueno podríamos dar un paseo por la clínica…no creo que Tulio se moleste"-dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y Blu se sonrojo.

"Y si…bueno…yo…que te parece si…podríamos…comer…si eso es, comer… y si comemos algo, ya tengo hambre"-dijo Blu sobándose la pansa.

"Blu ¿estás bien?"

"Si, porque preguntas"

"Te noto algo tenso…"-dijo ella abrazándolo más fuerte-"Auuu…"-chillo Perla.

"¿Perla qué tienes?"-pregunto Blu preocupado.

"Me duele un poco mi ala"-dijo ella con voz cortada.

"Tranquila…no pasa nada, iré a buscar a Tulio"-dijo Blu cortando su abrazo con Perla y preparándose para despegar…pero Perla lo detuvo.

"No Blu, ya estoy bien, ya se me paso, solo fue momentáneo"-dijo ella sobándose su ala vendada.

"¿Estas segura?..."-pregunto Blu con preocupación.

"S-si…no te preocupes"

"Como no me voy a preocupar, si te amo, cuando amas a alguien te preocupas por esa persona"-dijo Blu acurrucándose de nuevo-"Te…te amo, por eso me preocupo…"

"Tranquilo Blu, estoy bien…mejor estemos juntos un rato más"-susurro ella poniendo el ala de Blu alrededor de su cuerpo, para cobijarse con él.

"Te…yo te amo"-dijo Blu dándole un beso en la cabeza.

La puerta del hábitat comenzó a abrirse y unas voces familiares se escuchaban…

"Acaso es voz es de…"-Blu no termino al ver a sus amigos.

"¡Blu, que alegría verte…!"-dijo Rafael.

"Si Blu, que alegría y…un momento…estas abrazando a ¿Perla?"-dijo Pedro al ver a los tortolitos.

"Wow…es si no me lo esperaba"-dijo Nico con los ojos abiertos.

"Bueno…yo…este…cuando…y luego…y es que…"-tartamudeaba Blu.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"-pregunto Perla.

"Bueno, es que después de lo mal que se llevaban, es raro verlos así"-dijo Nico.

"Bueno…las cosas cambian"-susurro Perla.

"Bueno…eso es cier…"-Nico dejo de hablar cuando vio que Perla beso a Blu.

"Eso es Blu"-dijo Pedro.

"Los dejare con sus amigos"-dijo Tulio saliéndose del hábitat.

"¿Cómo es que?"-dijo Nico señalando a los dos-"¡Fantástico! Sabía que todo saldría bien entre ustedes"

"Yo sabía que entre ustedes dos había amor"-dijo Rafael aterrizando enfrente de Perla y Blu.

"Si hermano, se podía sentir el ambiente entre ustedes"-dijo Pedro con alegría mientras aterrizaba enfrente de ellos.

"Déjenme adivinar, Perla cayo a tus garras…"-dijo Nico picaronamente.

"Ahhh…en realidad yo fui quien cayó a sus garras"-dijo Blu.

**_Un rato después…_**

"Así que así se confesaron sus sentimientos"-dijo Pedro.

"Sabía que ustedes eran Romeo y Julieta…bueno excepto por la parte de la muerte, claro"-dijo Rafael.

"Gracias…"-dijo Blu-"Y por cierto ¿Cómo nos encontraron?"

"Pues, de echo Rafael fue el que nos dijo en donde se encontraba este lugar…así que si quieres agradecerle a alguien, es a él"-dijo Nico señalando a Rafael.

"No sabía que conocías este lugar"-dijo Perla.

"Bueno…no lo conozco, en realidad lo había visto varias veces…pero Nico y Pedro mencionaron que te conocieron en un jeep, que decía el nombre de este lugar y pues pensé que estarían aquí"-dijo Rafael-"Pero tengo una duda, Blu"

"¿Cuál?"

"Como lograste salir del avión…"

"Ahhh…es una larga historia…"-dijo Blu ruborizándose al recordar aquel suceso.

"Tengo tiempo"-dijo Rafael con despreocupación.

"Nosotros también"-dijeron Pedro y Nico.

"Bueno…después de que ustedes se fueron, Perla me dijo que teníamos que salir de ahí, pero yo no estaba listo para volar, y ella me dijo que íbamos a salir de esa…juntos"

"Awww, que tierno"-dijeron sus amigos.

"Pero en ese instante Pepillo nos atacó, él me tiro al suelo y me comenzó a ahorcar, Perla quiso detenerlo pero este la arrojo contra unas jaulas y una le cayó en el ala y se la rompió"

"Eso debió doler"-dijo Pedro.

"Ella quedo fuera de combate y Pepillo se empezó a burlar, yo aproveche que se distrajo y le ate un extintor a la pata, lo abrí y lo mande fuera del avión, luego se escuchó un sonido raro y afuera del avió se vieron muchas plumas cayendo…supongo que las turbinas lo habrán echo pedazos…luego el avión comenzó a desbalancearse y por esto, Perla comenzó a caer del avión, ya no tenía salvación, pero no podía dejarla ir, así que me lance tras ella, cuando logre alcanzarla la agarre y ella me dijo que, que estaba haciendo, que si estaba loco…yo le dije que no podía dejarla ir…que estábamos encadenados, acto seguido…ella…ella…"

"Lo bese"-termino Perla.

"Después de ese beso, me sentí tan bien, me sentí en paz…sentí amor, mi corazón sintió el ritmo…extendí mis alas y…comencé a volar…"

"No te creo…"-dijo Nico asombrado.

"Yo tampoco me lo creí al principio…"-dijo Blu.

"Muéstrales, mi amor"-dijo Perla tiernamente.

Blu se paró y voló unos centímetros…

"Wow…fantástico"-dijo Rafael.

"No sé ni que decir al respecto…simplemente impresionante"-dijo Nico.

"Los fe-elicito chicos"-dijo Pedro con su tono de hip-hop.

"Gracias"-dijo Blu-"Oye, Rafael, necesito hablar contigo, en privado"

"Claro…"

"Vamos al estanque de allá"- dijo Blu despegando y Rafael lo siguió.

(…)

"¿De qué quieres hablarme?"

"Es sobre Perla"

"Que pasa, tienen algún problema…"

"No exactamente…"-dijo Blu rascándose el cuello con una de sus garras-"Lo que pasa es que voy a preparar algo especial para Perla…pero tal vez necesite de tu asesoría"

"Claro…en que te ayudo"

"Bueno, le dije a Tulio que pusiera unas canciones aquí en el hábitat, para que pudiera bailar con Perla y él me sugirió que también le cantase"

"Esta perfecto pero… ¿Quién es Tulio?"

"El humano con el que ustedes venían"

"Ahhh, por cierto, me cayó bien"-dijo Rafael amistosamente"-Se ve que le encantan las aves…"

"Si…es que es un ornitólogo"

"Oye…no digas groserías"

"No Rafael…no es una grosería"-dijo Blu riéndose-"Ornitólogo es un doctor e investigador de aves"

"A ya, jajaja, creí que habías dicho una grosería"-dijo Rafael avergonzado-"Entonces que es lo que quieres que haga"

"Bueno, primero quiero que me digas unas canciones para que pueda bailar con ella"

"¿Pero qué tipo de baile va a ser, lento o rápido?"

"Lento…o tal vez rápido"

"Y…si empiezas con algo rápido y alegre y luego a lo lento y romántico"-sugirió Rafael.

"¡Que buena idea, Rafael!"-admitió Blu-"Pero tendrás tiempo de ayudarme"

"Claro, le dije a Eva que me iba a tardar un buen rato en encontrarlos a ustedes"-dijo Rafael con ánimo-"Así que podre ayudarte tortolito, te ayudare en lo que necesites"

"Gracias Rafi, significa mucho para mi"-dijo Blu estrechando su ala con la de Rafael-"Muy bien, Tulio vendrá en un rato por mí, así que me acompañaras con él para ayudarme con las canciones"

"Claro, pero es mejor regresar con Perla para no levantar sospechas"

* * *

"Y ¿creen que en verdad funcione?"-pregunto Perla a Nico y Pedro.

"Claro que sí, solo haznos caso a la garra de la letra y funcionara"-dijo Nico.

"Ya verás que re-sul-tara"-dijo Pedro con su tono de hip-hop.

"Espero que resulte"-dijo Perla de un suspiro.

"Que resulte ¿qué?"-pregunto Blu aterrizando detrás de Perla junto con Rafael.

"Nada"-dijo Perla con nervios de que Blu fuera a descubrirla.

"Mmm, que raro, pero bueno"-dijo Blu con sospechas-"Y ¿Cómo va el club de samba?"

"Pues si ignoramos que unos monos cilíndreros lo destruyeron, está bien"-dijo Pedro con sarcasmo y todos se rieron.

"Jajaja...pero ya enserio lamentamos haber sido los causantes de eso"-dijo Perla disculpándose.

"No te preocupes, en realidad fue divertido"-admitió Nico con una sonrisa.

"Si… ¡les dimos su banana a esos monos!"-exclamo Pedro.

"Oye Pedro y si mejor vuelves a formular lo que dijiste, como que suena mal"-dijo Nico riendo a carcajadas.

"Jajaja…tienes razón hermano…"-dijo Pedro riendo.

"No sean groseros, muchachos…jajaja…no enfrente de la señorita"-dijo Rafael riendo mientras señalaba a Perla.

"Jajaja, no se preocupen, de vez en cuando hay que decir algo así"-dijo Perla con entusiasmo-"A veces hay que olvidarse un poco de los modales"-agrego con una sonrisa.

"No entendí"-dijo Blu y todos lo miraron con una cara de -_-.

"Chico no me digas que nunca hiciste un albur"-dijo Rafael sorprendido.

"Ahh…era un albur"-dijo Blu-"Si echo uno que otro con un amigo que tenía en Minnesota y para dejar calladas a unas molestas gansas que siempre me molestaban"-agrego Blu recordando.

"A ver dime uno"-pidió Nico-"Veremos si dices la verdad"

Blu volteo a ver a Perla.

"No creo que deba"-dijo Blu con nervios a que Perla lo fuera a regañar.

"Vamos hermano, nada más uno"-pidió Pedro.

"Vamos mascota, no seas aguafiestas"-dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

"Están seguros"-dijo Blu con inseguridad, ya que a él no le gustaba usar un lenguaje vulgar y solo lo usaba de vez en cuando para que esas gansas lo dejaran en paz

"Claro hermano, solo dime uno"-pidió Nico.

"Bueno…a…aquí voy"-dijo Blu rascándose la cabeza.

"Vamos"-animo Pedro.

"Paloma, me vas pasando en la loma"-dijo Blu con tono serio.

"Jajaja…ya te la mato, Nico"-dijo Pedro riéndose a carcajadas.

"Jajaja…hasta que dices algo que no sea una vacilada"-dijo Rafael riendo.

"Wow…jajaja…eso fue impresionante mascota…"-dijo Perla entre risas.

"No estuvo mal"-dijo Nico poniéndose serio-"Ahora es mi turno"-agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Oye Nico, ya no seas así, tu pediste que Blu dijera uno, no vayas a empezar como hace unos días"-dijo Pedro al escuchar a Nico, ya que la última vez que Nico se puso así no quería parar.

* * *

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO: Preparando una sorpresa._**

**_Me tarde en actualizar, así que se los recompense con este capítulo que fue más largo…una disculpa, tuve que arreglar unos asuntillos por ahí, pero ya estoy de vuelta._**

**_Como verán, agregue un poco de humor a este capítulo…para que se rieran un rato XD (espero que se hayan reído aunque sea un poco XD)._**

**_Además es rating T así que un poco de lenguaje así no le hace daño a nadie ¿no creen?_**

**_Como pudimos ver, Blu quiere preparar algo especial para Perla y Perla está tramando algo, ya que se me hizo sospechoso que no le quisiera decir a Blu que es lo que estaba hablando con Nico y Pedro ¿o cómo ven ustedes?_**

**_Les propongo un reto, díganme que es lo que ustedes creen que Perla este tramando…_**

**_Y Nico siendo vulgar, que raro…muy raro -_- XD_**

**_El siguiente capítulo estará más largo que este…y a parte este capítulo contiene dos…originalmente era más corto pero pensé "Me pase demasiado tiempo sin actualizar…no quiero decepcionar a mis lectores así que uniré dos capítulos para que sea más largo y así recompensare a mis lectores el tiempo que deje sin actualizar…" y probablemente se pregunten ¿unir dos capítulos…o sea que ya los tenia escritos? Y la respuesta es "si" siempre escribo dos o más capítulos después de publicar uno, y me tardo aprox. De dos a tres días en publicar uno nuevo, porque siempre reviso la ortografía y errores que tenga y los corrijo, y cuando termino, los leo para comprobar que haya quedado bien y después los publico…_**

**_Bueno… eso es todo por ahora, gracias por ser pacientes y de nuevo una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto, les prometo que no volverá a pasar, y si por alguna razón me volviera a surgir algo, les avisare…_**

**_Si te gusto coméntalo, si no te gusto deja una crítica así sabré como mejorar…_**

**_Un saludo y abrazo a todos desde México._**

**_ATT: Dark-Craick_**

**P.D: Los reviews me ayudan, son mi inspiración para continuar adelante con esta historia…**

**P.D 2: Actualizare pronto.** **Bye Now! (¡Hasta luego!).**

**Date and Hour(Fecha y hora): ****Domingo 10 de agosto de 2014 – 3:35 a.m.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Amor y Perdicion

_**Capítulo 4: Amor y Perdición.**_

* * *

"No estuvo mal"-dijo Nico poniéndose serio-"Ahora es mi turno"-agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Oye Nico, ya no seas así, tu pediste que Blu dijera uno, no vayas a empezar como hace unos días"-dijo Pedro al escuchar a Nico, ya que la última vez que Nico se puso así no quería parar.

"Oye…sabes que esa vez no tuve elección, ese tipo se lo busco"-se excusó Nico.

"Oigan olvidemos este tema, esto no lleva a ningún lado, como diversión está bien, pero por competencia ya es como algo tonto"-dijo Rafael con sabiduría.

"Tienes razón Rafi"-dijo Nico.

"Lo importante ahora es comprobar que Blu y Perla estén bien"-dijo Rafael.

"Si, díganos ¿Cómo han estado?"-pregunto Pedro.

"Pues bien, bueno en el sentido emocional"-respondió Blu.

"¿A qué te refieres?"-pregunto Nico confundido.

"Bueno…es que Perla tiene que esperar a que su ala sane para volver a volar"-dijo Blu señalando a Perla.

"Eso debe ser frustrante"-dijo Pedro viendo a Perla.

"No te imaginas cuanto"-dijo Perla con tristeza y los ojos se le pusieron llorosos, era evidente su frustración, Blu se había percatado eso, así que se le acercó y la abrazo cálidamente.

"Tranquila no te preocupes, hay que ser pacientes y cuando menos te des cuenta…ya estarás volando"-dijo él y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias Blu, aprecio todo lo que haces por mí, gracias por estar conmigo"-dijo ella mientras frotaba su cabeza en el cuello de Blu.

"Jamás me apartare de ti"-dijo Blu.

Blu y Perla se sentían bien uno al lado del otro, ellos no querían separarse, querían estar juntos para siempre y así lo iban a estar.

De ese momento comenzaron a hablar de varios temas con sus amigos, hacían chistes, comentarios, consejos y hacían planes a futuro para salir en grupo, era maravilloso que sus amigos estuviesen ahí…de entre varios temas, surgió uno muy importante…

"Y ¿qué piensas hacer cuando tu ala se mejore?"-pregunto Nico a Perla.

"Bueno, supongo que volar todo un largo rato, disfrutar del paisaje, encontrar un nido…pero sobre todo, pasar mucho tiempo al lado de Blu"-dijo ella con una sonrisa soñadora.

"Y ¿tú qué piensas hacer, Blu?"-pregunto Pedro.

"Bueno, conocí a un ave muy hermosa de la cual me he enamorado, ella también me ama, y pienso que lo correcto sería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella"-respondió mirando hacia el techo.

"Y ¿Quién es la afortunada?"-pregunto Perla haciéndose la inocente y mirando hacia otro lado.

En ese momento Blu quiso seguirle el juego a Perla, así que tomo su ala vendada con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla…

"La afortunada esta en este lugar y la estoy viendo en este instante"

"Y de pura casualidad ¿se llama Perla?"-pregunto ella juguetonamente.

"Así es"

"Entonces creo que la conozco"

"¿Así? Y ¿en dónde se encuentra? necesito verla"

"Ella dice que tú sabes"

Blu se rio levemente.

"Esta justo enfrente de mi"-dijo Blu abrazándola.

"_Me encanta que Blu sea así de tierno conmigo"-pensaba Perla-"Es increíble que alguien pueda llegar a amar tanto a otra ave, me alegra haberlo conocido…la verdad es que no me arrepiento, no sé en qué lugar estaría si no lo hubiese conocido"_

Perla miro a Blu directo a los ojos…se acercó a él, sus picos estaban en contacto, pero no se estaban besando, Perla quería aguardar un poco y ver si Blu haría algo, pero no sucedía, al contrario, Blu comenzó a temblar, lo que demostraba su evidente nerviosismo, Perla supo que debía pasar más tiempo para que él se familiarizase en estas cosas, así que no lo presiono más y fue ella quien decidió Besarlo…lo beso por un largo momento…

(…)

"Ejem"-tosió Nico sarcásticamente-"Seguimos aquí"

Perla se separó lentamente de Blu, él simplemente quedo maravillado de aquel suceso, tanto así que no le aparto la mirada de encima.

"Lo siento…es que no me resistí"-respondió Perla, ligeramente ruborizada.

"Oye…y ¿cómo se divierten aquí?"-pregunto Pedro con aburrimiento.

"De seguro se divierten dándose besitos"-dijo Nico juguetonamente.

"Pues…de echo si"-contesto Blu.

"Pero que vamos hacer nosotros para divertirnos…digo, nosotros no nos podemos poner a darnos besos"-dijo Pedro con ironía

"A menos que Perla quiera darnos uno"-dijo Nico con un tono bromista quitándose su corcho lata.

"Oye, ella es mía"-dijo Blu juguetonamente y todos se rieron.

"Pero ya enserio…hay que hacer algo, tampoco nos vamos a pasar platicando todo el día ¿o sí?"-dijo Pedro.

"Pues no hemos comido…podemos ir a buscar comida…o ¿mejor esperamos a que Tulio la traiga?"-menciono Blu.

"Mejor hay que ir a buscarla"-dijo Pedro con alegría-"Mi pansa me dice que ya le de comer"

"Pero no podemos dejar a Perla sola"-dijo Rafael-"Yo me quedare con ella"

"No te preocupes Rafael, no me pasara nada"-dijo Perla amablemente-"Ve con ellos"

"No, me quedare contigo…además quiero descansar ya que cuando regrese a mi nido mis hijos no me van a dejar dormir"-dijo Rafael con un tono relajado.

"Bueno…regresamos en un momento"-dijo Blu y luego se fue junto con Pedro y Nico.

* * *

"Psss, Linda despierta"-dijo Tulio moviendo suavemente a Linda-"Necesito tu ayuda"

"Mmm, ¿Qué hora es?"-pregunto Linda levantándose.

"Las 12:22 p.m."

"¡Tan tarde!"-exclamo Linda-"Me hubieras despertado más temprano"

"Bueno, aquí en Rio es normal que la gente despierte tarde"-dijo Tulio-"Aparte no quería despertarte, ayer no podías dormir por el horario de aquí, por lo que se mi hacia injusto despertarte tan temprano"-agrego mientras se sentaba a su lado-"Blu quiere hacer algo especial para Perla, y necesito de tu ayuda"

"Claro…por Blu lo que sea"-dijo Linda buscando sus zapatos.

En eso Tulio agarro los zapatos de Linda y se arrodillo:

"¿Puedo?"-dijo Tulio con timidez.

Linda se ruborizo y asintió con la cabeza…Tulio comenzó a ponerle los zapatos a Linda…

"Y ¿qué es lo que Blu quiere hacer?"-pregunto Linda mientras veía como Tulio le abrochaba las agujetas.

Tulio termino de abrocharle las agujetas, se puso a su lado y le contesto:

"Quiere bailar con ella, yo le sugerí que también le cantar…yo me se algunas canciones para la ocasión, pero necesito más…"-dijo Tulio con tono suave-"Y supongo que alguien tan bonita como tú se debe saber unas canciones…así que por eso necesito de tu ayuda, para que esto salga perfecto"

"¿Qué dijiste antes?"-pregunto Linda tiernamente al escuchar que Tulio le dijo Bonita.

"Que por eso necesito tu ayuda"

"Antes de eso"

"Que alguien…tan bonita como…como tu debe saber unas canciones"-dijo Tulio con nervios.

Linda lo miro con ternura y Tulio hizo lo mismo…sus pupilas se cruzaron y no querían dejar de verse, ambos sintieron que las estrellas pasaban a su alrededor, comenzaron a acercarse y tan solo unos centímetros de que sus labios entraran en un suave contacto…fueron interrumpidos por alguien que toco la puerta:

"Tulio, necesito tu ayuda, acaba de llegar un petirrojo con el cuello lesionado"-llamo uno de sus colegas desde afuera de la habitación.

"Voy enseguida"-dijo Tulio-"Linda, te veo en mi sala en media hora, llevare a Blu"

"Claro, te veo allá"-dijo linda amablemente.

* * *

"Listo, es aquí"-dijo Blu aterrizando en una meza que había en el centro de la cocina.

"Es muy grande este lugar"-dijo Nico con asombro.

"Si hermano, Blu ¿acaso no te pierdes?"-pregunto Pedro con interés.

"Pues en los pocos días que he estado no me he perdido"-dijo Blu despreocupado-"Y espero nunca hacerlo"-agregó con tono de preocupación.

"Oye Blu, tengo una pregunta"-dijo Nico con tono serio.

"Adelante"

"Tú y Perla ¿ya han hecho tu sabes qué?"-pregunto Nico aguantándose las ganas de reír.

"¡NO!"-exclamo Blu con un evidente rubor.

"Tranquilo, solo era una pregunta"-dijo Nico riendo por la reacción de Blu.

"Yo si tengo una pregunta"-dijo Pedro-"¿Ya podemos comer?"

"Deja abro el refrigerador"-dijo Blu despegando hacia el refrigerador y luego lo abrió.

Pedro y Nico se quedaron asombrados por la cantidad de alimentos que había en el refrigerador, solo se quedaron con los picos abiertos…aquello era asombro (al menos para ellos).

Pedro estaba en un gran dilema, ¿Qué comería rimero?... después de un rato de estar meditando dijo que él quería tres mango, cuatro fresas, veinticinco uvas y una manzana, Nico solo pidió un pequeño mango, ya que según él quería mantener su esbelta figura porque a las chicas les gusta que él este así (según él)… y Blu quiso un mango y ocho arándanos, mientras llevaba un gran mango para Perla y dos manzanas para Rafael.

"¿Estás seguro de que te vas a comer todo eso, Pedro?" -pregunto Blu mientras metía todo a una bolsa-"Creo que es demasiado, digo, comes hasta más que yo"

"Y eso que pedí solo el platillo de entrada"

"¡Que!"-exclamo Blu asombrado.

"No, eso fue todo, tampoco como tanto"-dijo Pedro con tranquilidad-"Ahora volvamos con Rafael"

Blu, Pedro y Nico despegaron de regreso con Perla y Rafael, solo que Blu estaba cada vez más nervioso, tenía que organizarse bien para idear un buen plan.

Lo que no estaba con certeza era lo que ocurriría después de esa noche, cosa buenas (o tal vez no "quien sabe"). Continuaron volando hasta que llegaron al hábitat artificial, Blu abrió la puerta y ellos entraron y fueron donde Perla y Rafael quienes estaban platicando amistosamente:

"Pues ya solo unos días y el cascaron se rompe para dar paso a un polluelo"-dijo Rafael.

"Y ¿no tienes miedo a tener otro hijo?"-pregunto Perla.

"Pues si pero a Eva le encante ser madre y como yo la amo demasiado le cumplo ese deseo"-dijo Rafael con voz tranquila-"Cuando uno siente amor por alguna persona lo único quieres es que esa persona este feliz, y si Eva es feliz teniendo hijos yo soy feliz"

"Que tierno"-dijo Perla.

"Regresamos"-dijo Blu aterrizando con la bolsa en donde llevaba toda la fruta.

* * *

**-Blu-**

Regrese con la fruta, escuche lo que dijo Rafael sobre su nuevo hijo que nacería en unos días, me alegro por él…sin embargo para mí sería una tortura tener 18 hijos pero bueno, él tiene mucha experiencia…espero…

Le di las manzanas a Rafael y le encantaron, Nico solo comió un pequeño mango pero bueno supongo que con el tamaño que tiene no ha de comer mucho, Pedro agarro todo su banquete y no tardó mucho en devorárselo todo, todos lo vimos con asombro y el solo hizo una expresión de confusión, le di la fruta a Perla…pero no sé porque se la empecé a dar en el pico …al principio me dio pena pero después lo disfrute…ella me veía tiernamente mientras le daba las frutas en el pico, Rafael me veía impresionado supongo que no se esperaba que yo hiciera algo así.

Yo comí al último…aunque la verdad no tenía mucha hambre, tenía más nervios por lo que iba a hacer esta misma noche me preocupaba que fuera a acabar en un desastre ¿Qué tal que metía la pata en algo? No quería pasar por un momento vergonzoso, pero sin sacrificio no hay recompensa…solo espero que todo esto resulte o me va a dar un infarto al corazón.

Termine de comer y nos pusimos a platicar, Rafael nos contó toso los detalles sobre cómo nos encontraron, le agradecí por habernos buscado…Perla me conto como es que la lograron capturar para traerla a aquí, según ella un día estaba volando en la selva por la mañana buscando su desayuno, y de repente algo le dio en la pata izquierda, sintió como un pinchazo y poco a poco comenzó a tener sueño, ella perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer, pero fue atrapada por un humano…pero el sueño la domino y se quedó dormida, al despertar estaba en una jaula y luego la trajeron aquí. Fue una historia interesante. Yo por el contrario me limite a escuchar lo que los demás decía pues yo no tenía mucho que contar, mi vida era muy compleja como para contarla, aunque tal vez algún día Perla quiera saber mi pasado y en ese caso no tendré otra opción más que tener que contárselo.

Después de la plática todo el habiente se había vuelto muy aburrido y decadente, Nico y Pedro buscaron cualquier cosa que les sirviera de instrumento y comenzaron a cantar un canción bastante buena, y la vedad es que me dio una idea para esta noche…

* * *

**Nico:**

_Empezando desde abajo, desde abajo_

_Luego subes un escalón_

_Mueve las alas, aplaude con ellas_

_Corramos si es que no volamos_

_Porque deseos anhelados, comiendo los helados_

_Correr lejos a tu lado, no importa el mal estado _

_Junto al sol que da calor_

_Querida, você é meu tudo_

**Pedro con su tono de hip-hop:**

_Empezando desde abajo, desde abajo_

_Luego subes un escalón_

_Mueve las alas, aplaude con ellas_

_Honey, you're my everything, my, my, my everything_

_Playing instruments, shouting, singing and speaking_

_I wanna love you, take you and kiss you_

_I move my wing and I take your dream_

_Counting stars, I need your arms_

_You rain on my mind _

_(_**_Coro Nico: _**_You rain on my mind)_

_On my mind take the-the-the sky_

_Singing to the rhythm of your heart beat_

**Nico y Pedro:**

_Empezando desde abajo, desde abajo_

_Luego subes un escalón_

_Mueve las alas, aplaude con ellas_

_Cerca de ti me siento genial_

_Vamos que estamos comenzando el final_

_Yendo hacia el lumbral, y con tu dulce caminar_

_Quita ya mi llorar_

_Y ven me a abrazar _

"Wow, que gran canción"-dijo Blu.

"Gracias"-dijeron Nico y Pedro en unísono.

"¿Cómo se llama?"-preguntó Perla.

"Pues la acabamos de inventar, aun no tiene nombre"-dijo Pedro-"Aceptamos sugerencias"

"Empezando"-dijo Rafael-"Creo que 'Empezando' le quedaría bien"

"Como que no me convence"-dijo Nico-"Pero dejémoslo así"

"Psss, Blu"-llamo Rafael discretamente y le susurró al oído:

"_ ¿A qué hora empezamos con lo de Perla? _"-preguntó Rafael.

"_Esperemos a que Tulio venga él también ayudara_"-respondió Blu.

"¿Que tanto se susurran?"-preguntó Perla con curiosidad.

"Nada"-dijo Blu apresuradamente.

"Me se unos chistes ¿les cuento uno?"-dijo Rafael cambiando el tema.

"Claro"-dijo ella y Rafael empezó a contar su chiste:

**Rafael: ****Como era Navidad el juez prometió ser piadoso. Le pregunta a un acusado:  
- ¿De qué se le acusa?  
De haber hecho mis compras navideñas con anticipación.  
- Hombre, pero eso no es un delito, ¿Con cuánta anticipación las compró usted?  
- Antes que abrieran la tienda.**

Pedro fue el primero en reírse y después le siguieron todos:

"Jajajaja…"-reía Pedro.

"¿De dónde sacaste ese chiste?"-peguntó Perla entre risas.

"Una vez oí a un humano decirlo"-dijo Rafael.

"Por cierto ¿Qué paso con eso del club? Piensan reabrirlo"-preguntó Blu a Pedro y Nico.

"Pues ya te dijimos que sigue destruido, hermano"-dijo Pedro con frustración.

"Si, pero supongo que podemos arreglarlo"-dijo Nico confiado de sí mismo-"O al menos eso espero"

"Pues si para cuando Perla sane de su ala ustedes no lo han arreglado, nosotros les ayudaremos"-dijo Blu amistosamente.

"Gracias Blu, significa mucho para nosotros"-dijo Nico estrechando su ala con la de Blu.

"Y ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?"-preguntó Perla a Nico y Pedro.

"Es una larga, larga historia"-dijo Pedro.

"Tal vez se las cuente un día"-dijo Nico-"Pero un día que no tengan nada que hacer porque es muy larga la historia, pero les gustara, tal vez lloren, con decir que una vez que me acorde de ese pasado llore"-agrego con los ojos un poco llorosos-"Y creo que lo hare de nuevo"-dijo poniendo su ala derecha sobre sus ojos para evitar que lo vieran llorar-"Lo siento no puedo evitarlo"

"Tranquilo hermano"-dijo Pedro abrazando a Nico-"Prometimos que no lloraríamos por ese pasado"

"Lo siento, es que fue muy difícil para mí"-dijo Nico secándose las lágrimas.

"También para mí fue difícil, pero uno tiene que dejar el pasado en el pasado"

"Está bien, seré fuerte"-dijo Nico con firmeza y se secó las lágrimas.

"Lo siento, no debí preguntar"-Perla se sentía avergonzada por haber echo recordar a Nico su pasado, y aunque ella no sabía su historia, de algún modo sabía que no era tan feliz que digamos.

"No te preocupes, algún día tendrían que preguntarlo"-dijo Nico amablemente-"Maña se las contare"

Al poco rato entro Tulio y le dijo a Blu que era hora, Perla estaba confundida ¿era hora de qué? Eso era intrigante así que no pudo evitar preguntar:

"¿hora de que?"-pregunto ella confundida.

Blu no sabía que contestar y aunque Tulio no entendía, de algún modo supo que Perla quería saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que se apresuró a contestar:

"Quiero hacerle unos estudios a Blu, tranquila lo traeré en un rato"-dijo Tulio con una sonrisa.

Enseguida Blu señalo discretamente a Rafael y Tulio entendió.

"Claro que puede venir, no hay problema"-dijo el doctor amigablemente.

"Vamos Rafael"-Blu le dijo Rafael que viniera y este se puso en el hombro del doctor.

"Blu no te vallas, no me dejes sola"-Perla puso una cara de tristeza pues no quería que Blu la dejase aunque solo sea por un rato.

"Pero no estarás sola, Nico y Pedro estarán contigo"-dijo Blu juguetonamente y con una sonrisa, obviamente no comprendió que es a lo que se refería Perla.

"No me refiero a esa soledad"-dijo Perla con tristeza-"Me refiero a que no quiero que te vallas de mi lado, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, por favor Blu, no te vayas"-suplico ella con una cara tierna.

"No te preocupes, solo será un rato, te prometo que regresare lo más pronto posible"-él le dio una sonrisa y puso su ala en su pecho como diciendo "Te amo".

"Ok, te estaré esperando"-ella le soplo un beso y le revoloteo las pestañas.

Tulio se retiró del hábitat llevándose a Rafael y Blu con él, con el supuesto Pretexto de "hacerle estudios" a nuestro amigo azul. Caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a la sala de Tulio en donde se encontraba Linda que se había arreglado muy bien, se puso una blusa de color verde opaco, una falda ligeramente arriba de las rodillas de color lila, unas sandalias de color verde.

Linda estaba parada con la palma de sus manos recargadas en la mesa de la sala en dirección hacia Tulio, con los pies cruzados, el pie derecho por encima del izquierdo, una posición coqueta (o sexi si la quieren llamar así) su intención no era provocar a Tulio, simplemente era una posición natural, como cuando muchas mujeres se ponen en posiciones coquetas y no lo hacen a propósito sino que sale naturalmente.

Cuando Tulio la vio se quedó cautivado por su belleza, puso una cara de menso (como cuando vez algo asombroso [saben a lo que me refiero con asombroso ¿no? {Cuando vez a una mujer bonita o en el caso de las mujeres a un chico guapo}] Y pones una cara de embobado).

Linda noto que Tulio se le quedo viendo y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, Tulio no se atrevía a decir nada, era obvio que su trabajo y su pasión por las aves no le dejaban tiempo para su vida social, ya que en un principio se mostraba tímido con Linda y lo estaba volviendo a mostrar puesto que no se atrevía a decir nada…el lugar se llenó de un silencio incómodo.

"_ ¿Quién es ella? _"-susurro Rafael.

"_Su nombre es Linda y ella es la persona que me cuido durante quince años…es mi familia_"

"_Pues parece que entre Linda y Tulio hay algo oculto_"-dijo Rafael picaronamente.

"_ ¿A qué te refieres? _"-preguntó Blu confundido.

"Que los dos se gustan"

"Naaa ¿o sí?"

"Solo míralos"-dijo Rafael señalando a los humanos-"No se quitan la mirada de encima"

Blu los vio detenidamente, al parecer Rafael tenía razón, él podía ver los ojos de amor que tenía Tulio mientras veía Linda, y Linda se ruborizaba y no le quitaba la mirada a los ojos de Tulio…el amor también había llegado a ellos, Blu se sintió feliz por Linda pero tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlos ya que ninguno decía ninguna palabra…Blu estaba por hacer algo pero…

"Te ves bonita"-dijo Tulio rompiendo finalmente aquel silencio incómodo.

"Gra…gracias"-dijo Linda sonrojándose.

"Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, te ves más que bonita…te ves hermosa"-dijo Tulio con más seguridad.

Linda no contesto, solo le devolvió una tierna sonrisa, era obvio que a Linda también le gustaba Tulio, incluso estuvieron a punto de besarse cuando se disfrazaron de guacamayos azules para hacerse pasar por bailarines en el carnaval, con la finalidad de encontrar a Perla y a Blu…dicha aventura hizo que despertaran sentimientos adentro de ellos (en su corazón).

"Empecemos con lo de Blu"-dijo Linda tratando de ocultar lo roja que se había puesto.

"Claro, ¡escojamos canciones!"-dijo Tulio con alegría.

Blu agarro un lápiz y una hoja y escribió:

**_Mi amigo Rafael también va a participar.-_**

"Claro, no hay problema"-dijo Tulio amablemente.

"Yo sé de una canción que tiene ritmo y que a la vez dices cosas relacionadas con los sentimientos"-dijo Linda un tanto pensativa.

"Pues dila, hermosa…quiero decir, Linda"-dijo Tulio con tartamudeos por lo que dijo.

Linda se ruborizo, luego saco su iPod Touch y puso la canción para que escucharan cual era…

()

"Es grandiosa"-opino Tulio.

"Yo concuerdo"-dijo Rafael.

**_Dice Rafael que está de acuerdo.- _**escribió Blu y puso una carita feliz al final del texto.

"Perfecto, ahora la que sigue…"-dijo Tulio poniendo su mano en su barbilla-"Creo que ya tengo una, pero será un sorpresa por lo que tendrás que esperar hasta esta noche"-agrego señalando a Blu

"Yo sé de una con buen ritmo"-Rafael alzo su ala izquierda y Blu lo volteo a ver.

"Pues adelante"-dijo Blu con amabilidad.

"Creo que la canción se llama moves like Jagge o algo así, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien su nombre pero es bastante buena"-dijo Rafael-"Y creo que tengo varias que de seguro les encantaran"

(- - - -)

* * *

"Ya se está tardando"-dijo Perla caminando de aquí para allá.

"Relájate Perla, no debe de tardar"-Nico trataba de calmarla ya que teniendo un ala lastimada no es bueno que se estrese.

"Es que se está tardando mucho"-se quejó Perla dando un pisotón-"Dijo que solo sería un rato"-agrego frustrante mente y se sentó sobe una roca.

"Si pero dijo Tulio que quería hacerle unos estudios…tal vez eso lleve tiempo"-dijo Pedro.

"Y dime Perla ¿aquí hace frio?"-preguntó Nico para que Perla se distrajera en lo que Blu llegaba.

"Pues hasta ahora no"-respondió ella.

"_Vaya rato tan más largo Blu"-pensó Perla enojada-"La próxima no dejare que te vallas, dijiste un rato y ya va más de una hora, que estudios te estará haciéndote Tulio, espero que no tarde más tiempo"_

"Voy a dormir un rato"-dijo Perla yendo al hueco de un árbol-"Si llega Blu le dicen que me fui a descansar"

Perla se fue a dormir, mientras Nico y Pedro se morían del aburrimiento, después de todo que haría un par de músicos en un lugar silencioso.

El dúo dinámico al verse en una situación así decidió que tal vez lo mejor era dormirse, o al menos por el momento…los segundos pasaban…y los minutos también, un silencio ensordecedor no dejaba de aturdir el hábitat, era como un lugar en medio de la nada, era como cuando estas totalmente solo en tu casa y crees que oyes algo ligeramente agudo pero en realidad no oyes nada.

(_ _ _ _)

De minutos pasaron a horas y cada vez se hacía más tarde, Blu no regresaba al hábitat, perla había despertado ya hace una hora y media, seguía esperando a Blu pero no sentada sin hacer nada, estaba practicando con Nico y Pedro, ella quería que le enseñaren el arte de la música y le estaba yendo bastante bien:

_Levante sua asa_

_E o som lento de seus empurrões na minha asa_

_Dança comigo esta noite_

_Que eu quero sentir seu ritmo_

"Nada mal"-admitió Nico-"Tienes talento y se te da muy bien, tal vez cuando reparemos el club te invitemos a cantar con nosotros"

"Eso me encantaría"-dijo ella con emoción.

"A ver, quiero que sigas el ritmo de esta canción"-dijo Nico y comenzó cantar:

_Ohh baby, follow my rhythm_

_I need a great song _

_You continue my singing_

_Dancing of my rhythm_

_Go to the stars on your arms_

**Perla:**

_We go to the stars in on to the love_

_We continue for long_

_Wings up _

_We falling in to the rhythm in this song_

_Let's go but you take my love_

_Go to sky, flying and non-stop _

"Muy bien, ahora sigue el ritmo de Pedro"-dijo Nico con un tono retador-"Pero te advierto que no te será nada fácil seguir el ritmo de él"

"Vamos Perla, enseña lo que tienes"-dijo Pedro y comenzó a cantar:

_Can you move to the beat of my song?_

_But you follow my burning fire_

_Common, nena_

_Sing and fly in the sky_

_In to the sky, follow my rain, and I go to train_

_You need answer, but I go faster_

**Perla:**

_Maybe you faster _

_But you are nothing without my water _

_And you cry for I not train_

_I can't fly if you not write_

"Nada mal, pero te falta mucho para igualarme"-dijo Pedro juguetonamente.

"Bueno, yo no sé nada de hip-hop…pero estoy segura de que aprenderé"-Perla estaba muy segura de sí misma, ella estaba segura de que algún día sería igual e incluso mejor que ellos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del hábitat, Perla volteo y pudo ver a Blu entrar junto con Rafael, ella se emocionó de que al fin había regresado, no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre él y comenzar besarlo por todos lados, al momento de lanzarse le dolió un poco su ala pero eso no le importo, ella estaba emocionada de que después de varias horas Blu al fin había vuelto…

"¡Qué bueno que llegaste!"-Perla gritaba de alegría mientras no dejaba de besarlo.

"Yo también te extrañe"-dijo Blu contento de ser recibido así por parte de Perla.

"Ya sé que solo te fuiste por un par de horas pero para mí fueron siglos"-Perla lo beso apasionadamente y luego mordisqueo levemente las plumas del cuello de él…Blu sintió cosquillas pero Perla comenzó a mordisquear ligeramente abajo del cuello y Blu por reflejo la aparto.

"¡¿Qué haces?!"-dijo Blu un polco exaltado.

"Jeje…me deje llevar, perdón"-dijo Perla con un tono travieso.

"Es que sentí cosquillas"-dijo Blu inocentemente mientras soltaba una leve risa-"Se sintió chistoso"

"¿Quieres volver a sentir esas 'cosquillas'?"-pregunto ella con un tono juguetón.

"Ahm…si"-respondió él y Perla comenzó a mordisquearle ligeramente las plumas del cuello y lentamente fue bajando. Blu sentía algo parecido a las cosquillas, él simplemente serró los ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación…

"Ahm…seguimos aquí"-dijo Pedro sintiéndose incómodo.

"Tan siquiera espérense a que nos vallamos"-dijo Nico.

"¿Cómo?"-Blu estaba confundido.

"Nada, olvídalo"-dijo Pedro.

"Ahh, ya entendí…lo siento, no lo hacíamos con esa intención, era un simple jugueteo"-dijo Blu un poco sonrojado.

"Mi amor ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?"-dijo Perla abrazando a Blu con mucha ternura.

"Fueron muchos procesos"-dijo Blu de un suspiro-"Pero tranquila, pronto sabrás de que se trató ese asunto"-agrego besando la cabeza de ella para luego mirar un pequeño reloj que Tulio le dio.

"_Son las seis cuarenta y ocho"-pensó Blu-"Solo veintinueve minutos más y todo comenzara…espero que todo salga perfecto"_

"Nico, Pedro"-llamo Rafael-"Necesito hablar en privado con ustedes"

"Claro"-dijeron los músicos y siguieron a Rafael a un lugar discreto.

"¿A dónde van?"-pregunto Perla a Blu.

"No sé, tal vez tienen que hacer algo importante"-Blu había mentido pues ya sabía de qué hablarían sus amigos.

* * *

"Enserio va a hacer eso"-Nico estaba incrédulo.

"Blu no es tan despistado como parece"-Pedro estaba igual que Nico.

"¿Entonces van a ayudarme a que esta sea una gran noche para los tortolitos?"-pregunto Rafael con entusiasmo.

"Claro que si"-los dos músicos estaban emocionados.

"Muy bien, debemos hacer que se la pasen muy bien, esto hará que su relación avance"-dijo el tucán seguro de sí mismo.

"Entonces comencemos a planear todo"-dijo Pedro.

"¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?"-pregunto Nico.

"Bueno…en realidad va a ser muy sencillo para ustedes…"

* * *

Blu y Perla estaban sentados en la rama de uno de los árboles del hábitat artificial, estaban abrasados mutuamente…Blu le acariciaba a Perla la cabeza con mucha ternura y ella frotaba su pico suavemente contra el pecho de Blu.

"Te amo"-susurro ella-"Y mucho"

"Yo te amo más"

"Claro que no"

"Claro que si"

"Que no"

"Que si…imagínate que tan lejos está el sol…pues te amo más que eso"-Blu lo dijo de una manera tan tierna que Perla no pudo evitar besarlo.

"Mejor dejémoslo en un empate"-dijo ella después de terminar de besarlo.

"Me gusta cuando me besas por sorpresa"-dijo Blu ruborizado por el dulce y sorpresivo beso que Perla le dio.

"¿A si?"-pregunto ella poniéndose pensativa.

"Si…me encant…"-Blu no termino de decir por otro Beso que Perla le dio de manera espontánea.

"¿Así te gusta?"-pregunto ella de manera juguetona.

"Si…exactamente así"-Blu la abrazo tan suave como pudo, luego checo el reloj y vio que solo faltaban cinco minutos para dar inicio a su plan-"Acompáñame"-agrego tomándola de su ala sana.

"¿A dónde vamos?"-perla tenia curiosidad.

"Tú solo sígueme"

Blu bajo a Perla del árbol y fueron caminando al centro del hábitat donde había un buen espacio libre, una vez ahí Blu checo su reloj y solo faltaba un minuto…al pasar ese pequeño tiempo Blu hizo una señal a un cristal polarizado el cual del otro lado estaban Tulio y Linda esperando el momento indicado para dar acción al momento…

El momento había llegado y a pesar de que ya todo estaba planeado Blu seguía un poco nervioso, Perla vio que Blu hizo una señal y ella se quedó intrigada y estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta pero justo en ese instante Blu comenzó a hablar:

"Perla, estuve planeando algo para ti y la verdad estoy un poco nervioso pero espero que te guste"-Blu termino de decir y comenzó a sonar música-"¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?"-agrego haciendo una reverencia y dándole el ala a Perla.

"Claro que me gustaría"-respondió ella tomándole el ala y dándole un suave beso.

"Esta canción se llama Rock Wiht You y la quiero bailar contigo"-Blu trato de dejar a un lado sus nervios e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para bailar al ritmo de la canción.

Girl, close your eyes

_Let that rhythm get into to you_

_Don't try to fight it _

_There ain't nothing that you can do _

_Relax your mind _

Blu uso una de sus alas para señalarla y luego paso su otra ala por sus ojos para luego descender y volverse a parar, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y fue hacia perla y le acaricio la cabeza.

_Lay back and groove with mine _

_You gotta feel the heat _

_And we can ride the boogie _

_Share that beat of love_

Blu inclino a Perla ligeramente hacia atrás y le dio un tierno beso para luego darle una vuelta.

_I wanna rock with you (all night) _

_Dance you into day (sunlight) _

_I wanna rock with you (all night) _

_We're gonna rock the night away_

_Out on the floor _

_There aint nobody there but us _

_Girl, when you dance _

_There's a magic that must be love _

_Just take it slow _

_Cause we got so far to go _

_When you feel that heat _

_And were gonna ride the boogie _

_Share that beat of love_

Nuestro amigo azul dio una vuelta alrededor de Perla mientras le pasaba suavemente un ala en los ojos y luego la abrazo y con mucho cuidado tomo su ala vendada para movérsela de izquierda a derecha lentamente.

_I wanna rock with you (all night) _

_Dance you into day (sunlight) _

_I wanna rock with you (all night) _

_We're gonna rock the night away_

_And when the groove is dead and gone (yeah) _

_You know that love survives _

_So we can rock forever, on_

Blu dio unos pasos hacia ataras y señalo su corazón, regreso con Perla y le dio una vuelta y luego el giro mientras daba unos pasos a la izquierda.

_(I wanna rock with you, I wanna grove with you)_

_I wanna rock (all night) with you girl (sunlight) _

_Rock with you, rock with you (yeah) _

_(All night) _

_Dance the night away_

_I wanna rock with you (yeah) (all night) _

_Rock you into day (sunlight) _

_I wanna rock with you (all night) _

_Rock the night away _

_Feel the heat feel the beat (woo)_

_Rock you into day (sunlight) _

_I wanna rock - rock the night away_

**_(Canción: Rock With you – Michael Jackson)._**

Ese no era el final, ya que enseguida que terminó esa canción comenzó a sonar otra, pero esta parecía en vivo y de repente en la punta de uno de los arboles apareció Nico mientras que de otro árbol salió Pedro y estaban cantando una canción muy especial para los tortolitos, y enseguida que la identificaron, Perla no pudo evitar emocionarse y dio unos saltitos:

_Party in the Ipanema, baby_

_I wanna party_

_I wanna samba_

_I wanna party _

_I wanna samba_

_I wanna party_

– _And live my life_

– _My life_

– _I wanna party _

– _Party_

_And fly_

_High! I'm gonna fly_

_Fly just like a bird_

_But you are a bird_

_Oh, yeah, you're right_

_So let me fly just like a rocket then _

– _Okay_

– _Fly so high_

_Where I need to come down for oxygen_

_(Hey!)_

'_Cause once we start it_

_Baby, ain't no, ain't no stopping then_

'_Cause I just want to live my life and party_

_(Hey!)_

_All I want is to be free and rock my body_

_Okay_

_I've been around the world _

_And I want to live my life in Rio_

'_Cause I Rio, 'cause I Rio realize_

– _I wanna party_

– _Party_

– _I wanna samba_

– _Party_

– _I wanna party _

– _Party_

_And fly_

_I'm that samba, samba, master_

_Master, master, master, master_

_Push out sound from a ghetto blaster_

_Blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster_

_You dance fast_

_But I dance faster, faster, faster_

_Faster, faster_

_You too slow _

_You need to catch up_

_You can dance, and dance, but I… _

– _I wanna party_

– _Party_

– _I wanna samba_

– _Party_

– _I wanna party_

– _Party_

– _I wanna samba_

– _Party_

– _I wanna party_

– _Party_

– _And live my life_

– _My life_

– _I wanna party_

– _Party_

_And fly_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

(**Pedro caws**)

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

En ese instante Perla sabía que había una parte donde ella cantaba, así que ella se preparó para repetir su escena:

_Laya, laya, laya, laya,_

_Laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya_

Repitieron todos los pasos que hicieron en el club de samba excepto la parte en donde Perla es lanzada al aire por Blu y esta vuela mientras canta, su ala lastimada no le permitía volar por lo que cambio esa parte y mejor decidió hacer un baile sensual asegurándose de que Blu viera cada movimiento…Blu se quedó con el pico abierto mientras veía como Perla le hizo un baile sensual, él no le quito la mirada de encima pero eso hizo que se excitara levemente , pero aun así él no la dejo de ver.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

(**Pedro caws**)

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

(**Pedro caws**)

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

**_(Canción: Hot Wings [I Wanna Party] – From Rio 2011)._**

"Ahora no hay monos para que nos interrumpan"-dijo ella para después besar a Blu.

"Esto no ha acabado todavía"-dijo él después de terminar su beso con Perla.

_Just shoot for the stars if it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart if you feel like_

_Take me away and make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control, so we waited_

_I put on a show, now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid, my ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_Maybe it's hard _

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me, I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_So get in the car, we can ride it_

_Wherever you want, get inside it_

_And you want to steer, but I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here_

* * *

**Blu:**

Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que Perla le agarro el ritmo a la canción, se supone que había planeado todo esto para sorprender a Perla, pero era ella quien me estaba sorprendiendo, con cada movimiento que ella hacía, yo podía ver cada una de sus plumas moviéndose…ella es muy hermosa…y me vuelvo a hacer la misma pregunta "¿Cómo es que un ave tan hermosa como ella pudo fijarse en alguien como yo?" no sé si soy apuesto o no, lo que si sé es que soy un nerd y a mí no me molesta, pero a otras aves tal vez si, por ejemplo esas gansas, pero no entiendo cómo es que ella me odiaba en un principio y ahora es mi pareja…como es que ella me ama después de lo mal que me trataba…yo me sorprendí cuando estábamos en el avión y ella dijo que superaríamos eso juntos, y me sorprendí aún más cuando me beso mientras caíamos al vacío…

Por lo visto el amor cambia a cualquiera o al menos eso parece, ya que el amor que hay entre nosotros fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo pudiera volar y a Perla hacerla dejar delo lado mis defectos solo para estar conmigo.

De verdad te amo Perla, y eso jamás cambiara…

Después de llevarnos mal terminamos siendo pareja…Pero bien dice el dicho "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso".

* * *

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_You want to know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn, I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, oh baby rub me right_

_If I share my secret, _

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you _

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

**_(Canción: Moves Like Jagger – Maroon 5)_**

( – – – – )

Las canciones con ritmo habían acabado, canciones lentas sonarían a continuación, pero una sorpresa lleno de felicidad a Perla…Blu le empezó a cantar mientras bailaba con ella.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

Blu veía como Perla decencia hacia él, su belleza lo dejo cautivado, ver su sonrisa lo dejo paralizado, él estaba sorprendido de tal hermosura, Perla parecía un ángel que bajaba del cielo, Blu se enamoró de ella en ese instante…

_**Fin Flashback.**_

* * *

_Solo una sonrisa_

_Y me robaste el corazón,_

_Solo una mirada_

_Y todo cambió de color._

_Fuiste como un ángel_

_Que del cielo descendió_

_Tú me sorprendiste_

_Y el amor a mi llegó._

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"¿Quieres que duerma otro rato para que puedas ver mi hermosura?"-ofreció ella seductoramente.

"je...je..."- se rio Blu torpemente.

"Tomare eso como un sí"-dijo Perla tiernamente.

Perla cerró sus ojos y a los 10 minutos se quedó dormida.

"_Qué diablos fue todo eso"-se preguntó Blu-"Bueno no importa, lo importante ahora es pensar en mi plan…tengo que tener todo plane…"-Blu detuvo sus pensamientos al ver el cuerpo de Perla._

Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de su amada, nunca le había surgido esa actitud.

"_Es muy hermosa…es…bueno…tiene un cuerpo precioso…sus plumas son hermosas…sus caderas…su cola… ¿pero qué diablos estoy diciendo?...digo tiene buen cuerpo pero, ¿por qué justo ahorita quiero verla? Su cola es muy bonita, sus plumas largas llamarían la atención a cualquiera… ¡ya Blu contrólate!"-Blu sentía la necesidad de acariciarla, pero no sabía porque._

Pero lo que no sabía es que Perla estaba despierta…ella tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos y estaba viendo como Blu observaba con atención su cuerpo, ella se ruborizo pero quiso quedarse quieta para ver qué es lo que Blu haría.

"Su cola es hipnotizante"-susurro Blu y Perla lo escucho.

"_Así que mi cola es hipnotizante, eh"-pensó Perla-"Bueno creo que tengo una idea"_

En ese momento Perla se volteó al otro lado simulando estar dormida, al voltearse provoco que su cola quede muy cerca de Blu y este sintió necesidad de tocar su bella cola.

"_Diablos, que es esta sensación que tengo…me siento raro…siento un cosquilleo recorriendo mi cuerpo, es como si quisiera hacer una travesura ¿pero no entiendo porque? Es la primera vez que me siento así…y si toco su cola aunque se una vez…no sabrá nada, después de todo está dormida, ¿o no lo está?... ¿y si esta despierta? tal vez se enoje si toco su cola….es mejor no hacerlo, además no gano nada tocándola…solo son unas plumas….unas largas bellas y hermosas pluma"-Blu estaba siendo consumido por las ansias. No sabía si tocar la bella cola de Perla o no._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

* * *

_Y ahora sueño despierto_

_Imaginando tus besos_

_Y acariciándote_

_Solo espero que llegue el momento_

_De abrazarte otra vez._

Y ERES TÚ MI AMOR PRIMERO,

ERES TÚ COMO YO SOÑÉ

HAS LLENADO DE MIL EMOCIONES

MI ALMA Y MI SER.

Y ERES TÚ LO QUE MÁS QUIERO

SOY FELIZ PORQUE TE ENCONTRÉ

QUIERO AMARTE SIN CONDICIONES

Y COLMARTE CON MI AMOR

DONDE TU ESTÉS.

_Solo una caricia_

_Y me llenaste de ilusión,_

_La soledad se ha ido_

_Y no queda más dolor._

_Fuiste como un ángel,_

_Que del cielo descendió,_

_Tú me sorprendiste_

_Y el amor a mi llegó._

_Y ahora sueño despierto,_

_Imaginando tus besos_

_Y acariciándote_

_Solo espero que llegue el momento_

_De abrazarte otra vez._

Blu abraza a Perla mientras le acaricia cariñosamente la espalda, Perla le corresponde el abrazo y lo besa…Ella recarga su cabeza en el cuello de él y frota levemente su pico en las plumas de su amor mientras bailan lentamente de un lado a otro, meciendo sus cuerpos en sincronía…sintiendo el calor de ambos…percibiendo los latidos de su corazón…colmándose de rubor…

_Y ERES TÚ MI AMOR PRIMERO,_

_ERES TÚ COMO YO SOÑÉ_

_HAS LLENADO DE MIL EMOCIONES_

_MI ALMA Y MI SER._

_Y ERES TÚ LO QUE MÁS QUIERO_

_SOY FELIZ PORQUE TE ENCONTRÉ_

_QUIERO AMARTE SIN CONDICIONES_

_Y COLMARTE CON MI AMOR_

_DONDE TU ESTÉS..._

Blu y Perla se miraron tiernamente a los ojos y se besaron tan tierno como podían.

_DONDE TÚ ESTÉS... _

**_(Canción: Amor Primero – Reik)._**

Blu y Perla terminaron su beso por falta de oxígeno, se tomaron de las alas y fueron caminando lentamente hasta llegar a un árbol y luego Blu la subió a la una de las ramas, y una vez ahí se abrazaron mientras Tulio ponía una última canción la cual era una sorpresa…

* * *

_Cada vez que me ves, _

_Me pongo a temblar, _

_Y no tengo que aparentar. _

_Pues lo que me haces sentir, _

_Después de mirar hacia atrás, _

_Es real. _

_Juntos al caminar, _

_No tengo temor, _

_Lo que la vida nos de_

_Porque sé, _

_Que eres tú, _

_Quien me hace decir: _

_No hace falta más, _

_Que tu voz, _

_Tu mirar. _

_Me basta con saber _

_Que estarás aquí _

_Un día más, más, más (Na ra na na) _

_Un días más, más, mas_

_Y todas las cosas que, _

_Sufrimos los dos, _

_Me hacen amarte aún más (auauauauhhh). _

_Y quiero pasar así, _

_Toda la vida, _

_Sentirme loco por tí. _

_Porque sé, _

_Que eres tú, _

_Quien me dice que: _

_No hace falta más, _

_Que tu voz, _

_Tu mirar. _

_Me basta con saber, _

_Que estarás aquí. _

_Un día má _- - - - - - -_ s _

_Un día má_- - - -_s (tururu no no no noooo) _

_No hace falta más, _

_Que tu voz, _

_Tu mirar. _

_Me basta con saber _

_Que estarás, aquí: _

_Un día más, más, más (na ra na na) _

_Un día más, más, más (ah uhh no ...tu ru ru ru no no no nooo)_

**_(Canción: Un Día Más – Reik)._**

* * *

_**Y después de muchos siglos aquí está el capítulo en el que estuve trabajando y perfeccionando.**_

_**El título del capítulo es metafórico, espero que lo hayan entendido después de terminar de leerlo, y si no pues pueden preguntarme para explicarles.**_

_**A partir de aquí actualizare más rápido esta historia (no la voy a actualizar cada hora, si eso es lo que piensan XD).**_

_**Si te gusto coméntalo, si no te gusto deja una crítica así sabré como mejorar…**_

_**Un saludo y abrazo a todos desde **__**México.**_

_**ATT: **__**Dark-Craick**_

**Nota: Las canciones de este capitulo que no cuentan con nombre son de mi autoría, las demás pueden buscarlas en YouTube para ambientarse en las escenas del baile de Blu y Perla.**

**P.D: Los reviews me ayudan, son mi inspiración para continuar adelante con esta historia…**

**P.D2: Actualizare pronto. Until then! (¡Hasta entonces!).**

* * *

**Data e Hora (Fecha y Hora): ****domingo 7 de septiembre de 2014 – 10:14 p.m.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Paseando Parte 1

**_Capítulo 5: Paseando Parte 1._**

* * *

"Parece que se quedaron dormidos" – dijo Nico mientras miraba a Blu y Perla acurrucados uno al lado del otro en la rama de un árbol.

"Bien, pues creo que es hora de que me vaya o si no mi esposa me va a matar" – dijo Rafael tragando un bulto de saliva por la garganta.

"Creo que nosotros nos quedaremos" – dijo Nico con un tono somnoliento.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Rafael confundido.

"Pues porque no tenemos a donde pasar la noche" – dijo Pedro para luego bostezar.

"Normalmente nos quedaríamos en el club a dormir" – dijo Nico.

"Pero como ahora está destruido pues no tenemos donde dormir" – dijo Pedro con más sueño cada vez.

"Y aquí está cómodo, por lo que es buena idea quedarnos" – dijo Nico acomodándose en una rama para dormir.

"Bueno, que descansen" – dijo Rafael yendo hacia una cámara e hizo algunas señas para que Tulio le abriese la puerta.

Tulio abrió la puerta y permitió que Rafael saliera.

"¿Ya te vas, Rafael?" – preguntó Tulio y Rafael asintió.

"Bueno, deja te llevo a la salida" – dijo Tulio y Rafael se puso en su hombro.

Tulio llevo a Rafael a la salía del centro de conservación.

"Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, puedes venir cuando quieras a visitar a Blu y Perla, ten cuidado de regreso a tu nido, nos vemos luego" – Tulio espero a que Rafael se fuera con cuidado, cuando se cercioro de que Rafael había entrado a la selva, él regreso adentro.

"Bien, parece que a Perla le encanto lo que Blu planeo para ella" – dijo Linda dando un suspiro

"Pero no solo él tenía algo planeado" – dijo Tulio con una voz tartamuda y Linda lo miro confundida.

"_Bien, Tulio este es el momento" _– pensó Tulio – _"Esta es la única oportunidad que tienes, es el momento perfecto, no te eches para atrás…aquí vamos"_

"Linda, al igual que Blu…yo…yo prepare algo para ti" – dijo Tulio presionando un botón.

En ese momento empieza a sonar una canción lenta y romántica, Tulio le extendió la mano y ella la acepto.

Tulio empezó a bailar con ella y así lo hicieron por un largo rato hasta que Tulio reunió el valor para decirle sus sentimientos a Linda:

"Linda…eh querido decirte algo y no había encontrado el momento adecuado" – Tulio dio un suspiro y luego continuo – "Pero creo que este es el momento…Linda…me…me enamore de ti, te has robado mi corazón…me encanta tu sonrisa, tu carisma, tus enormes…redondos e inteligentes ojos, tu pasión por las aves…me gusta todo de ti…dicen que no existe la mujer perfecta…sin embargo yo la acabo de encontrar….y eres tú…te amo"

Linda no sabía que decir ante tal argumento por parte del doctor, ella quería decirle algo...quería corresponderle aquello tan más tierno que Tulio le dijo pero, los nervios y la pena de cometer algún error a la hora de argumentar no la dejaban hacer nada, varios intentos por hablar solo resultaban en algo mal estructurado (pronunciado):

"Y-yo….aste…a-e-em"

Tulio empezó a pensar lo peor al ver que Linda no respondía…tal vez no eran el uno para el otro, o al menos eso pensó hasta que:

"Ta-también t-te amo" – artículo Linda después de unos minutos de puros tartamudeos.

"¿E-enserio?" – Tulio estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, aquello falado por parte de aquella bella mujer de nombre Linda, le habían alegrado él corazón puesto que, al igual que Blu, ella era su primer amor.

"Si…e-enserio…ta-tambien te amo" – repitió ella con un poco de más seguridad y sonriendo coquetamente y lo abrazo.

Tulio no lo pensó dos veces y le correspondió el abrazo a ella, ellos empezaron a temblar cual edificio en movimiento tectónico, era la primera vez que sentían algo así, era la primera vez que los dos sentían…AMOR…

* * *

_**The next morning…**_

**-Blu-**

Wow, esta es una mañana excelente…no está muy calurosa, el día de hoy si será un buen día, ¿Pero qué es lo que hare hoy? O mejor dicho ¿Qué haremos hoy? Ya que ahora estoy con el ave más hermosa…PERLA…como la amo…que afortunado soy por haberla conocido…gracias vida…

Bien, ahora que es lo que yo pudiese hacer con Perla…ella debe de estar harta de estar en este lugar, tal vez le haría bien ir a pasear aunque sea por los pasillos de este centro de conservación…si…tal vez eso le agrade, pero primero debo de ir a hablarlo con Tulio…

Me separo de Perla sin despertarla, cuando estaba por salir volando, ella se despertó, por lo que inventar una excusa para salir no me va a resultar…pero lo intentare.

"Buenos días amor" – me dice acercándose y me abraza.

"Good morning honey" – le digo besando su cabeza pero por lo visto no me entendió y era obvio, como se me ocurre hablarle en inglés.

"Ok, I love you" – me dijo y me dejo sorprendido… ¿Cómo es que habla inglés?

"¿Sabes inglés?" – le pregunto con curiosidad.

"Ahm, no…lo que pasa es que muchas de las cosas en ingles también se hablan en portugués"

"Oh, ya" – eso no lo sabía.

"Y ¿A dónde ibas?" – me pregunta con una sonrisa.

"Quiero hablar de algo con Tulio…quiero decir con Linda" – que menso, se supone que no debía meter la pata y justamente eso acabo de hacer.

"¿Con Linda o con Tulio?" – me pegunta con sospecha.

"C-con Linda" – le digo pero no la veo convencida.

"No estás diciendo la verdad… ¿de qué quieres hablar con Tulio?"

Me lleva la que me trajo, me descubrió, no tengo de otra más que decirle la verdad…rayos, quería darle la sorpresa pero ni modo.

"Bueno, quería decirle si nos podría dejar salir por un rato de este lugar" – de inmediato veo como se le iluminaron los ojos – "¿Te gustaría?"

"¡Siiii!" – me dijo con emoción y dando unos saltitos de alegría para luego lanzarse sobre mí y empezar a besarme.

Baya que besa muy bien, me fascina la manera en que lo hace…quisiera pasarme con ella besándonos todo el día pero, hay algo que tengo que hacer y que ya le dije.

"Eso estuvo excelente, pero tengo que apresurarme si queremos que este día dure al máximo" – le digo separándome de ella.

"No te tardes" – me dijo con ternura.

Iba camino a la puerta cuando veo en una rama del árbol a Nico y Pedro durmiendo plácidamente, debieron quedarse por que el club está destruido.

* * *

Blu volaba por el centro de conservación ambiental en busca de Tulio pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, así que él decidió ir a la parte de la casa, tal vez ahí lo encontraría.

Él voló hacia la cocina pero Tulio tampoco estaba ahí, fue a la sala y...sorpresa la que se llevó nuestro amigo azul…Tulio y Linda estaban abrazados viendo una película.

Confundido y lleno de dudas, Blu se acercó a Tulio y se puso enfrente de él.

"Oh, hola Blu, y que haces afuera, voy tener que ponerle seguro a la puerta, no quiero que les vaya a pasar lo mismo de hace unos días" – dijo el doctor para luego acariciarle la cabeza.

Blu fue donde Linda y la saludo con su saludo especial.

"Buenos días Blu" – dijo ella y le acaricio el cuello, cosa que a Blu le encanta.

Blu fue por unas hojas y lápiz al escritorio de Tulio luego regreso donde el doctor.

**_Quisiera pedirte algo. _**– escribió Blu enseñándole la hoja a Tulio.

"Y ¿que sería ese algo?" – preguntó Tulio con amabilidad.

* * *

**_Ya sé que estuvo corto pero es la primer parte del capítulo "Paseando"_**

**_Bien, ahora les quiero hacer una pregunta… la verdad es que ya tengo casi toda la historia terminada, pero quería saber si quisieran que solo escribiera dos capítulos más pero muy largos, como es esto…pues es sencillo; todos los capítulos que ya termine los puedo unir para que en lugar de los 6 capítulos que llevo terminados, solo sean dos pero muy largos, eso quiere decir el siguiente capítulo más otros dos (estos dos últimos muy largos) o sea que solo serían tres capítulos más o la otra opción sería que siguiera publicando capitulo por capitulo._**

**_Si solo escribiera otros tres capítulos, ustedes tendrían que esperar un pequeño tiempecito en lo que yo uno los capítulos de forma correcta, no se preocupen, solo me tomara una semana o dos como máximo, pero la ventaja seria que publicaría los dos últimos el mismo día, y aparte en lo que esperan, yo seguiré actualizando mis otras historias junto con uno que otro proyecto que ya tengo listo._**

**_Oh si siguiera publicando capítulo por capítulo, publicare uno cada tres días, y ya sé que se preguntan "¿Pero si ya los tiene terminados porque no los publica todos de una vez?" Y la verdad es que si hiciese eso, se perdería la emoción de la intriga ¿no lo creen?_**

**_Bueno, entonces la pregunta es: ¿Sigo publicando capítulos normalmente o solo publico tres más?_**

**_Espero su respuesta, podrán responder de aquí hasta el 27 de septiembre del año en progreso (2014)._**

**_Ahora volviendo al tema principal._**

**_Les gusto esta parte del capítulo "Paseando" háganmelo saber por sus riview, y si tienen una crítica pues también háganmelo saber siempre y cuando no sea ofensiva._**

**_Un saludo y abrazo a todos desde _****_México_****_. _**

**_ATT: _****_Dark-Craick._**

**P.D: Hay un error en este capítulo, quien adivine cual es el error será recompensando de una de las sig. Maneras: Lo ayudare a hacer una fic o le hare un personaje en su honor en cualquiera de mis historias que elija o bien, me ayudara en un proyecto.**

* * *

**Fecha y Hora: martes**** 23 de septiembre de 2014 – 11:54 p.m.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Paseando Parte 2

_**Capítulo 6: Paseando parte 2.**_

* * *

_**Quisiera pedirte algo. **_– escribió Blu enseñándole la hoja a Tulio.

"Y ¿Qué sería ese algo?" – preguntó Tulio con amabilidad.

_**Bueno, es algo difícil de pedir pero quería saber si Perla y yo podríamos salir un rato del hábitat, veras; Perla no está acostumbrada a estar en cautiverio, y quería ver la posibilidad de salir a pasear un rato para que ella se libere un poco del estrés. **_–

"Mmm ¿pero a dónde irían?" – preguntó Tulio con curiosidad.

_**No sé, tal vez a algún parque cercano. **_–

"Es un día soleado ¿Les gustaría ir a la playa?"

_**Sí, eso me gustaría ¿Entonces eso significa que si? –**_

"Claro, pero estaremos con ustedes en todo momento ¿De acuerdo?" – preguntó el doctor con amabilidad y estiro su mano para estrecharla con el ala de Blu.

El guacamayo asintió y dio en graznido en respuesta para luego volver a tomar la hoja y escribir en ella:

_**Le iré a avisar a Perla, se pondrá muy alegre. –**_

"Ok, iremos por ustedes en media hora, nos vemos" – dijo el doctor para luego abrazar a Linda.

"Me alegra que Blu vaya mejorando su relación con Perla" – dijo Linda correspondiéndole el abrazo al doctor.

"A mí también me alegra… Pronto rescataremos una especie, y me alegra que sea por voluntad" – dijo el doctor con alegría.

"A que te refieres con 'voluntad'" – quiso saber Linda.

"Veras, cuando dos aves no se emparejan por voluntad; entramos en un proceso llamado 'inseminación artificial' Que consiste en extraer el material genético del macho y luego introducirlo en la hembra, logrando así el proceso de embarazo, cabe mencionar que a mí no me gusta hacerlo pero hay veces que no hay de otra"

"Lo bueno es que Blu y Perla se aman" – dijo Linda con un notable alivio.

"Si, eso es muy bueno, pero será mejor prepararnos para llevarlos a la playa" – dijo el doctor cortando el abrazo con Linda y yendo a su habitación – "Arréglate, voy por ti en quince minutos"

"Ok, te veo en un rato" – respondió Linda de una manera tierna y con una sonrisa para luego tomar camino a su habitación.

* * *

Blu volaba de regreso al hábitat artificial, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, feliz de llevar tan buena noticia a su amada Perla.

Blu llego a la puerta del hábitat pero antes de abrirla tomo un profundo respiro para quitarse los nervios y poder darle la buena noticia a Perla. Al entrar se podía notar una inmensa tranquilidad, no había ningún ruido excepto el agua cayendo de la pequeña corriente del estanque; el guacamayo cerró la puerta y luego comenzó a buscar a su compañera, paso cerca de la rama en donde habían dormido la noche anterior pero su amada no estaba ahí, después fue a donde habían bailado y tenido una gran noche pero tampoco había rastro de ella, fue donde sus amigos quienes todavía seguían dormidos pero tampoco pudo verla, después de buscarla un rato se posó sobre una rama y ahí se puso a pensar:

"_En donde estará, es un espacio pequeño como para que no la encuentre…espero no se haya escapado aunque no crea que haya echo eso, ella no sería capaz de dejarme"_

Temeroso, tímido e indeciso decidió volver a buscarla, tal vez se hubiera quedado dormida en lo que esperaba o simplemente fue a tomar agua.

"¿En dónde estás Perla?" – se preguntaba Blu – "Tal vez fuiste al nido que hay en el ar…" – en ese momento el guacamayo dejo de pensar cosas al ver a su amada en una de las ventanas de aquel hábitat artificial, tenía su ala sana recargada en el cristal, su pico tocaba la ventana y tenía una mirada triste…parecía recordar o extrañar algo, una mirada de desconsuelo abatía su rostro y unos ojos llorosos reflejaban su sufrimiento ¿En qué estaría pensando? Era obvio que no se encontraba feliz, algo le hacía falta, pero nuestro amigo azul no sabía que era, tal vez añoraba volar, su libertada…o tan solo es que le faltaba algo que la distrajera de sus dolorosos recuerdos…

Blu se quedó observando su belleza, sus plumas eran bellas, su dotado y fino cuerpo era destacable, sus lindos ojos color turquesa decían mucho sobre ella, se notaba su juventud pero más que nada se notaba su sufrimiento…un doloroso pasado la perseguía…algo que olvidar no podía…

El guacamayo se armó de valor y despego para estar cerca de su amor, aterrizó suavemente para no hacer algún ruido que la pudiese espantar, dio unos pequeños y tímidos pasos, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca susurró:

"_ Perla ¿estás bien?_"

"Ahh, Blu… ¿hace cuánto llegaste que no te escuche?" – dijo la Guacamaya sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Hace un rato, de echo te estuve buscando, pero no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Estas bien?" – dijo Blu con una mirada de preocupación, cosa que ella no noto pues seguía sin voltear a verlo.

"Si…es solo que estaba recordando algo" – respondió ella acariciando el cristal.

"¿Y se puede saber qué era eso que recordabas?" – preguntó Blu amablemente, parándose al lado de ella quien seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

"…..E-estaba recordando sobre como mi mamá solía jugar conmigo, usualmente me contaba cuentos para entes de ir a dormir, me solía decir que siempre me cuidaría y que nunca dejaría que nada malo me sucediera…..Ahhh…..pero al parecer el destino otros planes tenía…la perdí a ella, a mi padre a mis tíos…perdí a toda mi familia y amigos y a cualquier otro conocido…y jamás los recuperare" – en la voz de Perla podía notarse tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento.

"Ya veo" – dijo el guacamayo comprendiendo el dolor de su compañera.

"Por mucho tiempo anduve deambulando, sola y sin nadie que me hiciera compañía…la vida se había tornado gris para mí, lloraba todas las noches o incluso días si era posible…ya nada era lo mismo…todo se oscureció"

En ese momento Blu se sintió mal, ¿acaso el que él estuviera con ella no la alegraba o la hacía sentir de otra forma que no fuera dolor? Nuestro amigo azul no sabía que decir, al parecer nada había resultado como él lo espero.

"O al menos eso pensé" – dijo la guacamaya con un tono más alegre y volteando a verlo, captando la atención de nuestro emplumado amigo – "Pero entonces llegaste, Blu, y me enseñaste que vivir no es tan malo cuando se tiene alguien a tu lado….gracias por todo, Blu…TE AMO…"

En ese momento Blu no sabía que decir, él estaba conmovido por lo que Perla había dicho, su felicidad estaba que desbordaba, y las ganas de besarla lo estaban consumiendo, no pudiendo aguantar más decidió besarla…

Los tortolitos estuvieron disfrutando del suave contacto de sus picos por un largo tiempo, sintiendo el sabor de ambos, sus lenguas se topaban a veces y jugaban, en una persecución por ver quien atrapaba a quien…su saliva se había mezclado, y un delicioso sabor a amor nublaba sus sentidos y lo único que pensaban era en el uno y el otro, pero su mágico momento se vio interrumpido por la necesidad de respirar…

"Me gustó mucho ese beso, Blu" – dijo Perla con la respiración agitada a la vez que muy ruborizada.

"A mí también me gusto, Perla" – dijo Blu en las mismas condiciones que Perla – "Te amo"

"Y yo a ti" – respondió la guacamaya abrazándolo cuidando de no lastimarse su ala vendada.

"Tengo una buena noticia" – dijo Blu alegremente y mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Y cual es?" – preguntó de una manera juguetona.

"Tulio nos ha dado permiso de salir, nos llevaran a la playa"

"¿Enserio?" – Perla estaba incrédula ente lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

"Es enserio" – afirmo Blu.

En ese momento Perla dio unos saltitos y comenzó a besar a Blu por todos lados, dejando a nuestro amigo azul muy sonrojado.

"Vendrán por nosotros en media hora, será mejor que nos preparemos" – dijo Blu acariciando la mejilla de Perla.

"Ok, pero recuerda que tengo un ala lastimada, tendrás que ayudarme" – Perla dijo de una manera coquetona, haciendo que Blu se ponga nervioso.

"¿Segura que no puedes hacerlo sola?" – pregunta Blu con los nervios haciéndole un nudo en la garganta.

"No, no puedo hacerlo sola, ayúdame ¿sí?" – dijo ella mostrándole sus hermosos ojos, algo a lo que Blu no puede resistirse.

"E-está bien…te ayudare" – dijo él con las patas temblorosas, algo que Perla notó.

La guacamaya lo tomó del ala y fueron caminando al estanque, Blu estaba nervioso pues no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer, Perla estaba feliz de que al fin podía haber algo más que solo abrazos y besos, ella quería por lo menos avanzar a las caricias.

Al llegar al estanque, Perla le pido a Blu que consiguiera una hoja, después de eso ella le dijo a Blu que se acercara más para que así la pudiera ayudar.

"Blu, quiero que mojes un poco tus alas" – pidió ella tiernamente.

"Está bien" – dijo él metiendo un poco sus alas al agua y luego las saco.

"Ahora quiero que acicales mis plumas" – dijo Perla, sonriendo con delicadeza.

"¡¿Qué?!" – Blu se colocó aún más nervioso.

"Vamos, no pasara nada, solo quiero que me ayudes a verme más hermosa"

"Pero si ya eres muy hermosa" – Blu trataba de zafarse de ese momento.

"Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte, pero aun así quiero verme mejor, Tulio ha dicho que no me puedo bañar mientras tenga lastimada el ala, entonces por lo menos quiero limpiar mis plumas, por favor, solo te pido una pequeña ayudita" – Perla le sonrió y puso una mirada muy tierna, Blu no pudo evitar sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza.

"Bueno, empieza por mi cabeza" – dijo ella colocándose de frente a él.

Blu puso sus alas con delicadeza sobre la cabeza de Perla y con suavidad empezó a masajear las plumas de ella, mojándolas y acomodándolas, al terminar con esa parte, siguió con su cuello, lentamente pasaba sus primarias por el cuello de su amada, una combinación de caricias y ligeros masajes hacían que Perla soltara risitas de vez en cuando por las cosquillas que eso le causaba, y aunque Blu trataba de ocultarlo era evidente que también lo disfrutaba. Blu termino con el cuello, en ese instante seguía su espalda y Perla se dio la vuelta al instante, pero Blu solo empezó a temblar, trato de ocultarlo y empezó a acicalar su espalda…

"Blu, tus alas tiemblan ¿Te sucede algo?" – preguntó ella girando su cabeza hacia él.

"No, todo está bien…es solo que"

"Es solo que ¿Qué?"

"Estoy muy nervioso" – dijo él con vergüenza.

"¿Por qué, acaso no te gusta acariciarme?" – preguntó Perla poniendo una cara triste.

"No es eso, claro que me gusta acariciarte es sol…" – Blu fue interrumpido.

"Entonces no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso, es algo normal que las parejas hacen, yo también estoy nerviosa pero me tranquiliza saber que eres tú quien toca mi cuerpo y no cualquier patán" – dijo ella con un tono tierno, una sonrisa y alegría, haciendo que Blu se ruborice – "Tranquilo, solo piensa en cuánto me amas y veras que te tranquilizaras" – Perla volvió a girar su cabeza a como estaba.

Blu dio un profundo suspiro antes de volver a empezar… él decido hacerle caso al consejo de Perla y se puso a pensar en cuanto la amaba, al poco rato, Blu dejo de temblar y por consecuente sus alas se pusieron firmes y fluidas y pudo darle a Perla una buena sensación.

"Te dije que funcionaria" – dijo la guacamaya con un tono juguetón.

"Si, tenías razón" – admitió él – "Bien, creo que solo falta tu…" – en ese momento Blu dejo de hablar.

"Mi ¿Qué?" – dijo Perla, quien ya sabía que es lo que Blu iba a decir.

"Tu…tu cola" – dijo Blu tragando un bulto de saliva y volviendo a colocarse nervioso.

"Pues entonces que esperas" – dijo ella sin preocupación.

Blu respiro profundamente, cerro sus ojos, se calmó y acerco sus alas a las plumas de la cola de ella.

Perla se ruborizo extremadamente al sentir las primarias de Blu acariciando su cola, ella había creído que Blu no se atrevería, pero cuando sintió esas caricias se llenó de emoción y su corazón latió más rápido.

"Desde cuando querías tocarla y apenas te atreves" – la guacamaya utilizo un tono bastante provocativo.

"¿Co-como sabes eso?" – el guacamayo se puso nervioso a la vez que exaltado y dio tres pasos atrás.

"Perdón, no era mi intención ponerte así, por favor no te enojes" – dijo Perla acercándose a él.

"No me podría enojar contigo… Es solo que me sorprendió que supieras eso…" – dijo Blu más calmado.

"Puedes seguir ayudándome" – suplico ella – "Además yo sé que quieres continuar" – agrego de forma coqueta.

"Jeje, está bien, amor" – dijo Blu de manera torpe y continuo acicalando la cola de ella.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en la selva:**_

"Bueno, amor, voy a ver a los tortolitos, espero que no hayan peleado por alguna tontería" – dijo Rafael a punto de despegar de la entrada de su nido pero fue detenido por su esposa, Eva.

"No tan rápido, no quiero que te vayas a otro lado, si me llego a enterar que te fuiste a parrandear te ira muy mal" – dijo Eva con un tono amenazador.

"No te reocupes, cariño, solo iré a checar que las cosas vayan bien con Blu y Perla, te juro que no me pasare a otro lugar"

"Más te vale, y prométeme que cuando regreses pasaremos un momento a solas, antes de que nuestro hijo nazca y no tengamos tiempo libre" – dijo Eva usando un tono picaron.

"No te preocupes, amor, pasaremos una velada espectacular" – dijo el acariciándole la mejilla a su esposa.

"Ok, te estaré esperando"

"Nos vemos, mi dulce pitahaya jugosa" – se despido el tucán.

"Nos vemos, mi mango petacón"

* * *

"Ya termine" – dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

"Bien, pásame la hoja para que me seque"

Blu le paso la hoja a Perla, ella comenzó a secarse y Blu solo observa, cuando Perla se percató de eso, ella comenzó a hacer movimientos ligeramente sensuales, Blu se sonrojo pues se dio cuenta de que ella lo hacía a propósito para que él mirara.

Ya después de que la guacamaya terminara de secarse, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a Blu:

"¿Cómo me veo?"

"Te ves her-hermosa" – dijo él sin dejar de verla.

"Gracias…" – la guacamaya le sonrió y después se le acerco – "Blu…"

"Si, Perla"

"Quería decirte que…"

"¡Hey! Tortolitos" – dijo un canario acercándoseles, interrumpiendo lo que Perla estaba por decir.

"¿Qué tal se la pasaron a noche?" – les preguntó Pedro.

"¡Excelente!" – dijo Perla, aunque se le podía notar un poco molesta.

"¡Qué bien! Ojala lo repitamos algún día pero en el club" – Nico sonaba feliz, era obvio el gran espirito que tenía.

"Bueno, si es que lo reparamos" – dijo Pedro, bajando un poco la autoestima.

"No seas aguafiestas, Pedro, déjame soñar" – dijo el canario de una forma graciosa y todos se rieron.

"Y ¿Por qué tan arreglada, señorita?" – preguntó Nico al ver a Perla, quien tenía las plumas relucientes.

"Es que vamos a salir de paseo" – respondió ella mirando a Blu de una manera tierna.

"Y ¿Se puede saber a dónde?" – les pregunta el cardenal.

"Tulio y Linda nos llevaran a la playa" – les respondió Blu.

"¡Qué bien! ¿Los podemos acompañar?" – preguntó Pedro con evidente emoción.

"Pedro, no seas mal educado, deja que la parejita azul pase un buen momento" – dijo el canario de forma picarona.

"No, solo es un paseo, pueden venir, claro, siempre y cuando nos dejen un ratillo a solas" – dijo Perla con amabilidad.

"Bueno, si ustedes están de acuerdo ¿Tú que dices, Blu?" – Nico dirigió su atención a Blu.

"Me encantaría que vinieran" – respondió Blu con tono amigable.

"Y ¿a qué hora nos vamos?" – pregunta Pedro.

"Según mis cálculos…ahora" – dijo Blu mientras volteaba a ver la puerta del hábitat, y justo en ese momento entro Tulio:

"Muy bien ¿Ya están listos?" – preguntó el doctor con emoción.

Todos dieron un graznido en respuesta a la pregunta de Tulio y él entendió de inmediato:

"Bien, solo que por seguridad, Perla tendrá que ir en jaula hasta que estemos en la playa"

A Perla no le gusto para nada lo que escucho, y en ese instante ella soltó un fuerte graznido, al notar le reacción de ella, Tulio empezó a explicar el motivo:

"Yo sé que no es de tu agrado, pero es peligroso salir en tu estado, solo es para protegerte, además Blu ira contigo"

En el momento en que Perla escucho que Blu iría a su lado, se calmó un poco, aunque seguía mostrando cierta inquietud por ir como "mascota"

* * *

Estaban saliendo del centro de conservación, Nico y Pedro iba volando, Perla y Blu en la jaula, mientras que Tulio conduciría y Linda iría en el asiento del copiloto.

Tulio puso la jaula en la cual transportaba a Blu y Pela en la parte trasera de un jeep, aunque este jeep era más grande que el anterior usado, este tenía unos colores más vividos, era más amplio y parecía estar ligeramente blindado.

"Creo que ahora si me siento más seguro" – dijo Blu.

"Pues yo no" – dijo Perla con cierto tono de molestia.

"Ya sé que no te gusta, pero solo será por unos momentos hasta que lleguemos a la playa" – a la vez que Blu hablo, le dio un abrazo a Perla, cosa que ella disfrutó – "Te prometo que no tardaremos mucho"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo"

"¡Miren, ahí viene Rafi!" – dijo Nico con alegría.

"Es verdad hermano" – dijo Pedro en la misma forma que Nico.

"¡Hey! Amigos, que gusto verlos" – dijo Rafael aterrizando en frente de ellos.

"¡Igualmente!" – dijo Pedro estrechando su ala con la de Rafael.

"Y ¿A dónde van?" – preguntó Rafael con curiosidad.

"Iremos a dar un paseo por la playa" – contestó Perla.

"¡Qué bien! Y déjame adivinar, será para que tú y Blu la pasen bien por un rato ¿Verdad?"

"Si, ¿cómo adivinaste?" – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Lo vi en tus ojos, esa misma mirada la tenía Eva cuando salía con ella" – dijo Rafael recordando viejos tiempos.

Después de que platicaran por un rato, el jeep comenzó a avanzar, Perla se asustó un poco por al ajetreo que la jaula hacia al pasar ciertos baches o topes, pero después de ser abrazada varias veces por Blu, logro tranquilizarse, incluso parecía que fingía asustarse solo para sentir las alas de él envolviendo su cuerpo con delicadeza, y era comprensible porque ¿a quién no le gusta sentirse protegido por la persona a la que amas?

Durante el viaje a la playa pudieron ver muchas cosas familiares de su "aventura" pasada, incluso se encontraron con varias de las aves que Blu libero en aquel avión. Perla poco a poco fue disfrutando de los diversos paisajes que se apreciaban desde su lugar en el jeep, tal vez no era la mejor vista, pero se lograba apreciar bastante…

_( – – – –)_

"Bien ¡Llegamos!" – exclamó Linda alegremente.

"Solo denme un momento para buscar un lugar donde asentarnos y luego los saco de la jaula ¿Va?" – les preguntó Tulio a los guacamayos, quienes asintieron y dieron un graznido en respuesta.

"¿Qué te parece allá?" – preguntó Linda a Tulio después de haber buscado un rato, y señalando un lugar con una sombrilla y una mesa.

"Me parece bien, solo que cobran por usar una de esas, y no se quien está cobrando" – dijo Tulio buscando por todos lados al que organiza todo esto de las sombrillas, para poder rentar una.

"Buenas tardes, jóvenes" – dijo un señor acercándoseles – "¿Les gustaría rentar un sombrilla y mesa por solo 20 reales?"

"Claro, quisiera la de allá" – Tulio señalo la sombrilla que él quería.

"Entonces esa será" – dijo el señor llevándolos a su sombrilla.

Cuando llegaron a la sombrilla, Tulio comenzó a revisar que no estuviera defectuosa para asegurarse de que no lo estuvieran estafando:

"Me parece en buen estado, aquí tiene el dinero" – el doctor le entrego el dinero y el señor se marchó, no sin antes decirles que si se les ofrece algo, solo lo llamen.

Tulio abrió la jaula donde se encontraban Blu y Perla, al salir, Tulio les explico un par de cosas, les dio sugerencias y le advirtió que no se acerquen a gente sospechosa ya que podrían ser contrabandistas.

_( – – – – )_

Los tortolitos caminaban por la suave arena de la playa, disfrutando del sol y el agradable clima, a pesar de que no muy lejos de ellos había más gente, todo estaba en una tranquilidad cómoda, por el cielo se podían ver a varias parejas de aves, volando con alegría, lo que hizo imaginarse a Blu, si algún día él se vería así junto a Perla. Los amigos de ellos estaban no muy lejos, observándolos atentamente, querían ponerles un poco de ambiente romántico, eso ayudaría bastante a que avanzaran en su relación, pero debían aguardar a que la situación lo amerite.

"Blu" – lo llamó ella.

"Si, cariño"

"¿Podemos acercarnos a la orilla del agua?" – pidió Perla, sonriendo cálidamente.

"Claro" – le respondió él.

Blu y Perla se acercaron lentamente a la orilla, cundo estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Perla metió sus dos patas al agua y cero los ojos, cosa que llamo la atención de Blu y se puso a observarla detenidamente.

* * *

_**Como dijo un amigo mío: Lo prometido es deuda…**_

_**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, disculpen la tardanza, con lo de la restauración de las historias de Zir Agron, no eh tenido tiempo de actualizar esta historia, ya sé que les dije que esto ya está terminado, y es cierto, de echo desde hace varios días quería publicar este capítulo, pero tenía muchas faltas de ortografía y sería una falta de respeto hacia ustedes que yo publicara algo de mala calidad y a destiempo, es por eso que decidí darle una revisión y después publicarla, espero haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**Si el capítulo te gustó, déjame un riview con tu opinión sobre este capítulo.**_

_**Si no te gustó, déjame una crítica, así sabré como mejorar.**_

_**Un saludo y abrazo a todos desde **__**México.**_

_**ATT: **__**Dark-Craick**_

* * *

**Fecha y Hora: ****sábado 18 de octubre de 2014 – 4:05 a.m.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Tres rayos de sol

_**Capítulo 7: Tres rayos de sol.**_

* * *

Blu miraba con atención a Perla, esta última estaba con las dos patas dentro del agua, con los ojos cerrados y alas extendidas, se veía que disfrutaba eso pero Blu no entendía porque.

"Ahh… Perla ¿Qué haces?" – le pregunta Blu sin quitarle la vista de encima.

En ese momento, ella hace un ademan de que hiciera lo mismo, pero Blu estaba dudoso.

"¿Pero para qué?"

"Tú solo inténtalo" – le susurró

Blu se posiciono a unos cuantos pasos de Perla y adopto la misma posición, al principio no comprendió nada, pero después de un rato comenzó a sentir el viento templado que desprendía de la orilla del mar, junto con una ligera brisa y el sonido del agua, de alguna forma eso lo hacía relajarse y otra sensación que no entendía, era como sentirse en las nubes, sentir que tienes todo lo que quieres…

"Sabía que lo disfrutarías" – una voz lo sacó de todos sus pensamientos, era Perla que lo miraba de una forma tierna, Blu le devolvió una sonrisa y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"_Me… me siento genial, relajado, feliz, emocionado… y un montón de cosas que no sé cómo explicar… simplemente genial" _– pensaba Blu, mientras que esbozaba una sonrisa – _"Ahhh, esto es tan relajante, me hubiera gustado hacerlo antes, baya que Perla tiene muchos secretos, esto me hace recordar a cuando solía tomar chocolate, allá en Minnesota… extraño mucho esos días, me acuerdo de todas las cosas que solía hacer con Linda… buenos momentos que atesorare por siempre, pero ahora que estoy con Perla obtendré nuevos y mejores recuerdos, el solo imaginarme todas las cosa que hare con Perla, me pone feliz"_

En ese momento Perla sintió algo en el pico, al abrir sus ojos, vio a Blu dándole un lindo beso que con gusto devolvió.

"¿A que ha sido eso?" – le pregunta Perla, mientras que le pone sus alas alrededor del cuello.

"A caso no puedo besar al ave que amo" – le responde con una sonrisa.

"Claro que puedes…" – le susurra, recargándose en él.

"Te amo…"

"Y yo a ti" – lo besa y abraza.

"Oye… Tengo una idea, te encantara" – decía Blu con alegría.

"Y de que se trata"

"Ya lo veras"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El día seguía transcurriendo lentamente, la posición del sol cambia, pero los tortolitos no le prestaban atención.

Perla derramaba unas lágrimas de felicidad, después de que Blu escribiera en la arena "TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN, PERLA" y varias personas le tomaran foto a la pareja azul y los adularan diciéndole que era obvio el amor entre ellos, que se notaría aunque uno estuviera a kilómetros de ellos, y que seguramente nada los separaría.

"Fue muy tierno de tu parte, Blu"

"No fue nada, solo quería verte feliz"

"Pues lo lograste…"

"Eso me alegra" – dijo Blu sonriendo.

Se quedaron observando el cielo hasta que Perla habló.

"Blu…" – llamó Perla.

"Si Perla" – contesto él volteando su cabeza en dirección a ella, pero cuando volteo fue sorprendido por arena que cayó en su cara.

"Jajaja… deberías ver tu cara" – reía Perla.

"Ah sí… pues tú mira la tuya" – dicho esto, Blu le comenzó a lanzar arena a la cara.

"¡Pues toma esto!" – Perla le lanza arena mojada con agua del mar, dejando a Blu muy sucio.

"Sabes Perla, en Minnesota me conocían como el 'Reye de la nieve', pues siempre ganaba en las guerras de bolas de nieve, y la arena no será nada distinto, salvo que esta no está fría, así que no creo que sea buena idea provocar…" – Blu no termino su discurso, pues se vio interrumpido por más arena que cayó en su cara.

"Conste, tú has hecho enfadar al 'Rey de la nieve', estate sujeta a las consecuencias"

"Como si te tuviera miedo" – se burló Perla.

Y así comenzó una batalla de arena, parecían felices haciendo eso aunque se veían muy concentrados, Blu estaba dispuesto a demostrar quién es mejor, lamentablemente fue Perla quien ganó, y Blu, para no quedar en vergüenza, dijo:

"Solo ganaste porque te lo permití"

"Si claro, lo que tú digas"

Ambos se miran a los ojos, pero Perla baja la mirada con tristeza.

"Blu… hoy ha sido un día maravilloso… me gustaría que no termine" – le dice abrazándolo.

"A mí tampoco me gustaría que termine, pero sabes una cosa, lo bueno de que el fin de un día llegue, es que sabes que uno mejor está por venir" – le sonríe y le da un beso en la frente.

"Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor"

"Eso es porque escucho a mi corazón… y el corazón te dice que hacer… es por eso que aunque yo no sea experto en estas cosas sé que es lo que hay que decir" – la abraza más fuerte y juntos miran el atardecer.

"Sabes Perla… de alguna forma siento que ya estuve aquí… no sé porque algunas cosas se me hacen familiares… es como si me sintiera en casa" – Blu lo decía de tal manera que parecía que estaba seguro, algo que puso a Perla a cuestionarse.

"_Ahora que lo pienso… Blu me dijo que viene de Minnesota pero yo no sé exactamente en donde queda eso… pero por lo visto no queda cerca ya que él ha mencionado nieve y por aquí no suele nevar, ni siquiera nieva en invierno, será mejor que le pregunte" _– se decía Perla con un millón de dudas acosando su mente.

"Blu ¿Exactamente en donde queda Minnesota?"

"Muchos kilómetros hacia el norte" – le dice Blu, señalando con su ala en dirección norte.

"Y ¿naciste allá?"

"Pues… no estoy seguro, antes de conocer a Linda, recuerdo aves cantando… pero después de eso solo recuerdo jaulas y otras cosas un tanto confusas, lo último que recuerdo es a Linda, diciéndome que me cuidaría"

"¿Eso es todo? ¿No recuerdas algo más? Tus padres… ¿los recuerdas?"

"No, la verdad es que no me acuerdo de ellos, lo más cercano a un madre fue Linda, de ahí en fuera, nada más"

"Y creí que yo tenía un triste pasado" – dijo Perla con cierta seriedad.

"Pero bueno, olvidemos eso, no creo que sea hora de ponernos melancólicos"

"Si, tienes razón"

"Mira, solo nos quedan unos minutos de sol" – Blu volteó suavemente la cara de Perla hacia el atardecer.

El sol les da directamente a los dos, y por reflejo, Perla alzo un ala para cubrirse, dejando pasar a través de sus plumas tres rayos de sol que iluminaron su rostro, dándole una vista hermosa, Blu quedo hipnotizado ante esto y no dijo nada, simplemente la observo hasta que el sol se ocultó. Tulio y Linda fueron por ellos, pues ya era hora de regresar, pero eso no preocupo a Perla, ella ya había tenido suficiente con pasar un gran día con Blu.

* * *

_**Ese ha sido el capítulo de hoy, y antes de que digan algo; quiero disculpar mi ausencia en Fanfiction, eh tenido unos problemas con mi PC, y déjenme decirles algo: Windows 8 ¡Es una mierda!**_

_**Blu: Oye, no digas groserías, no ves que hay niños leyendo esto.**_

_**Yo: Lo siento, pero es que la verdad estoy furioso, no tiene ni un año que compre mi computadora y ya van 4 veces que se descompone y por motivos desconocidos, la actualizo, le doy su respectivo mantenimiento tanto al hardware como el software, y no sé qué chin*** pasa que se traba y un montón de mier*** más que no tienen ni el más mínimo sentido.**_

_**Blu: Pues en ese caso… no sé qué decir, Microsoft tiene la culpa por querer hacer un súper sistema que superara a su competencia, Apple.**_

_**Yo: Si pero hay de errores a errores.**_

_**Blu: Pues si pero, no ganas nada enojándote, nada cambiara, ya veremos cuando el siguiente año (2015) Microsoft saque su Windows 10, a ver si es cierto que promete tanto como dicen.**_

_**Yo: ¿Windows 10? ¿Y porque se saltaron el 9?**_

_**Blu: Pues por errores de programación que hacían que los programas creyeran que se ejecutaban en Windows 95 y 98.**_

_**Yo: Eso es lo más patético que eh escuchado; jajaja.**_

_**Blu: Todos cometemos errores.**_

_**Yo: Bueno tienes razón, ahora deja digo algo a los lectores antes de que se aburran: Bien, subiré los capítulos de golpe, espero terminar hoy de subirlos, los subiré desde la computadora de mi hermana, ya que mi PC la mande a garantía de fábrica para que me checaran lo que tiene, aunque de seguro los capítulos tendrán algunos errorcillos pues no los alcance a corregir todos y si los corrigiera me tardaría más pues tendría que leerlos detenidamente y ya deben de estar hartos de esperar, una disculpa pero es la verdad. Si el siguiente Windows sigue igual de mier*** que este tendré que cambiarme a Apple.**_

_**Blu: Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado, hasta luego…**_

* * *

**Fecha y hora: domingo, 2 de noviembre de 2014 – 8:017 p.m.**


	8. Capítulo 8: De las alas toda la noche

_**Capítulo 8: De las alas toda la noche.**_

* * *

Blu y Perla estaban de vuelta en la jaula, de camino al hábitat, con una gran sonrisa y felicidad por haber tenido tan magnifico día, sin duda una alegría que supera cualquier adversidad. Pero eso no implicaba que no hablaran, al contrario, eso suponía un gran menú de opciones para hablar, y con platillos a la carta incluidos.

"¿Te ha gustado el día de hoy?" – pregunta Blu con inseguridad en su voz, temía que su acompañante diera un mal punto respecto a lo vivido hace un rato.

"Blu, no te pongas así, sabes que me encantó, de lo contrario no tendrá una sonrisa o estaría abrazada a ti"

Blu se sorprendió, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando o como término abrazado a Perla, realmente tendría que trabajar mucho en esa parte de él, de lo contrario se perdería momentos geniales muy a menudo.

"Es bueno saberlo, me alegro que lo disfrutaras…"

"Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer al regresar al hábitat?"– preguntó Perla con un bostezo.

"Supongo que dormir, o comer"

"¿Comer otra vez?"

"No es mi culpa que esa sandia que Tulio nos dio no me llenara" – Blu se encogió de hombros.

"Pues yo no sé dónde te cabe tanta comida" – dijo Perla sorprendida.

"Ni yo sé, pero si mi cuerpo me exige algo es mejor hacerle caso, no me quiero desmayar o algo parecido"

* * *

"_Que les parece si les hacemos un gran momento, después de todo, cuando vuelvan al hábitat todo estará en un ambiente más tenso_" – susurro Nico.

"_Tienes razón, pero eso lo tendrán que hacer ustedes, le prometí algo a mi esposa y no le puedo fallar_" – en ese momento, Nico y Pedro voltearon a ver al tucán.

"Y ¿Qué le prometiste?" – dijo Pedro pícaramente.

"Ammm, cosas" – dijo el tucán con tono de lujuria – "Bueno, me iré a despedir de los tortolos…"

"Le mandas saludos a Eva de parte de Pedro y mía"

* * *

"Estas segura de que tienes frio, yo no siento ni viento" – dijo Blu alzando un ala para comprobar que no había viento.

"Si, mucho frio, creo que me dará hipotermia, necesito algo que me de calor" – Perla dramatizo y esboza una sonrisa tierna mientras lo mira.

"Pero no tengo una bufanda o algo así"

"No seas tontito, quiero que me abraces" – juguetea Perla con una de sus alas sobre el pecho de su amado.

"Ahhh… Lo hubieras dicho antes, mi hermoso Ángel" – dicho esto, Blu la abraza.

"Ah, tortolitos, lamento interrumpir pero me tengo que ir, le prometí algo a Eva y no le puedo fallar" – dice Rafael amablemente y con voz

"Está bien, esperamos que te valla bien con Eva" – dijo Perla con una mirada picarona.

"Solo espero que no despierte a media selva, pero gracias" – decía Rafael mientras Perla soltaba una carcajada.

"Mándale saludos de mi parte" – dijo Blu amablemente.

"Lo hare, nos vemos" – se despidió finalmente Rafael.

"A caso Eva ira a cantar" – dijo Blu un poco pensativo.

"¿Cómo?" – preguntó Perla con una mirada de confusión.

"No ha dicho Rafael que espera que Eva no despierte a media selva, supongo que lo dijo porque Eva va a cantar ¿No?" – ante esto, Perla soltó una leve risita y miro a otro lado.

"Que es tan gracioso" – dijo Blu un poco ofendido.

"Nada, olvidemos el tema" – dijo Perla tratando de no reír de nuevo.

"Ok, bueno… te quería decir que… Un momento, ¿Escuchas eso?" – preguntó Blu tratando de agudizar el oído.

"Es… es como una"

"Melodía"

En ese momento escucharon a Nico cantando:

_Cuando estás conmigo se llena mi corazón _

_Tiene sentido la vida y el mundo es una ilusión _

"Es una bella noche ¿no?" – dijo Nico con un tono de caballero y entrando a la jaula (su tamaño le permitió entrar) – "Y lo mejor de todo es que es suya, así que disfrútenla con esta bella canción"

_Cuando estás conmigo la noche tiene color _

_Y un beso es suficiente para entender el amor_

_Y al abrazarte y sentir que me amas salen las estrellas _

_Aun si es de día y todos esos días llenos de vacío se volvieron polvo _

_Porque estás conmigo... conmigo _

_Cuando estás conmigo es bello mi alrededor _

_Y una sonrisa tuya derrite mi corazón _

_Cuando estás conmigo el tiempo pierde el valor _

_Y una caricia tuya me hace volar hasta el sol _

Blu le empezó a hacer coro a Nico y Pedro, cantando junto con ellos la estrofa que se repetía en ese instante.

_Y al abrazarte y sentir que me amas salen las estrellas _

_Aun si es de día y todos esos días llenos de vacío se volvieron polvo _

_Porque estás conmigo _

A los cantantes se les unió Perla, quien cantando, hacia cosas alusivas a la letra, abrazando y señalando el horizonte, y todo viendo y sonriendo a Blu.

_Y al abrazarte y sentir que me amas salen las estrellas _

_Aun si es de día y todos esos días llenos de vacío se volvieron polvo _

_Porque estás conmigo _

_Tiene sentido la vida (porque estás conmigo) _

_Y el mundo es una ilusión (cuando estás conmigo) _

_Cuando estás conmigo (conmigo)_

* * *

El tiempo pasa volando, y sobre todo cuando lo disfrutas, solo que es una pena que hay ciertas cosas que merecen volver a vivirlas, pero el tiempo no regresa, cosas pasan y suceden, no se repiten, esa es una idea que asustaba un poco a Perla, después de la canción del jeep, todo tenía un ambiente alegre y sobre todo romántico, en el trayecto restante solo se limitaron a besarse, abrazarse y acariciarse, después de que Nico y Pedro decidieron marcharse para conseguir un poco de ayuda para restaurar el club, la pareja tuvo un gran momento para decirse cosas tiernas y románticas, entre unos pequeños jugueteos, como lo haría cualquier pareja. Pero hubo un momento que atormento a Perla… ¿Por qué cuando vives en ese instante las cosas, pasan horas pero no te das cuenta, y cuando recuerdas el instante, lo ves pasar muy rápido? Lo que la llevaba a otra pregunta ¿Cundo menos se diera cuenta, ya estaría muerta? O sea, ¿Por qué la vida no va más lenta? Pero ente todo, Perla razonó que todavía era muy pronto para pensar en eso así que trato de olvidar el asunto y disfrutar.

Ya de regreso al hábitat, los dos observaban la luna por una de las ventanas del lugar, era muy hermosa, por un momento Blu se quedó pensando en un piropo que podría hacerle a Perla respecto a la escena que estaban viendo, pero algo lo hizo dudar… sería muy tonto decirlo así nomás porque sí, pero, por pura casualidad, Perla toco ese tema… que extraño había sido eso.

"Se ve muy hermosa la luna esta noche" – dijo Perla con una voz suave.

Blu estaba sorprendido, es como si hubiera predicho esto, pero no importaba el cómo o porque, él debía aprovechar la oportunidad, y sin pensarlo hablo.

"Si. Es bastante hermosa… Pero hay algo mucho más hermoso"

"Y ¿Qué seria eso?" – dijo Perla como suponiendo lo que Blu estaba a punto de decir.

"Tú…"

Y aunque Perla ya lo había supuesto, se sentía bastante alagada, era muy diferente imaginar un piropo a escucharlo. No contestó, solo le sonrió y volteó a otro lado, ocultando su rubor.

"_No sé porque me sonrojo, ya sabía lo que Blu estaba a punto de decir, más sin embargo me ruborice… supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto… ¿O será que cuando te lo dice alguien que en verdad te ama te sientes desarmada… débil… y a su merced… tanto que no sabes reaccionar y simplemente tu cuerpo reacciona de la manera más tímida?"_

"Voy a tomar agua, vuelvo en un segundo" – dijo Perla dulcemente.

Ella bajo con cuidado e de la rama, pero Blu noto que ella se cubría la cara.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Perla se había mojado la cara como diez veces pero su sonrojo no se iba.

"Ya quítate… quítate… a ver Perla, tranquilízate, solo fueron unas palabras… No hay porque ponerse así, respira hondo y exhala" – se decía a sí misma.

Después de unos minutos regresó con Blu, quien seguía viendo por aquella ventana.

"¿Sigues viendo la luna?"

"Es que me recuerda a ti" – dijo a Blu, haciendo sentir muy bien a Perla.

"Yo no sé cómo le haces para tenerme tan feliz" – decía Perla con relajación – "¿Abra un día en el que no esté feliz a tu lado?"

"Yo espero que no. Siempre te tratare como mi princesa, tendrás todo lo que quieras y tenga a mi alcance para darte"

"Y ¿si no lo cumples?"

"Lo cumpliré, tienes mi palabra. Preciosa" – le dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

"Pero si no lo haces… te asesinare"

Ambos rieron ante el comentario.

"Tal vez deberíamos dormir, para tener energía para mañana" – sugirió Blu.

"Tienes razón… Aunque. ¿Es necesario que Tulio tenga que revisarme el ala?"

"Si… Es para estar seguros de que todo va bien"

"Está bien… Entonces Let's sleep"

"Tú lo has dicho"

Se tomaron de las y vieron por un rato más la luna, hasta que el sueño los venció, se quedaron dormidos y con las alas entrelazadas, sin ninguna intención de soltarse hasta el siguiente alba.

* * *

Había amanecido y al medio día Tulio fue por ellos, se fue a la clínica para hacerle el chequeo a Perla.

"Tu ala va muy bien, te recuperas rápido, la siguiente semana te volveré hacer un chequeo"

"Que buena noticia" – dijo Linda, con alegría y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"¡Excelente!" – dijo Perla entusiasmada, pero Tulio y Linda solo oyeron un graznido, aunque asumieron que estaba alegre.

"En poco tiempo podremos volar juntos" – dijo Blu, para después besarla tímidamente.

* * *

_**Bien, otro capítulo, solo unos más y esta historia terminara.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, y si no pues… déjenme una crítica.**_

_**¡Hasta pronto!**_

**Nota: La canción que se utilizo es= Cuando Estás Conmigo - Reik**

* * *

**Fecha y Hora: domingo, 2 de noviembre de 2014 – 9:05 p.m.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Día lluvioso y frio

_**Capítulo 9: Día lluvioso y frio.**_

* * *

**-Blu-**

El día de hoy a estado feo, desde que amaneció ha estado lloviendo y haciendo bastante frio, a mí no me afecta mucho pero Perla está tiritando. En lo que va del día ya me ha pedido trece veces que la abrace.

Hace un par de horas Tulio vino y nos informó que en las noticias dijeron que hay un huracán que recorre toda la costa pero que no nos asustáramos, que aquí dentro estamos a salvo. Perla no estaba convencida así que se metió a un hueco que hay en uno de los árboles y no quiere salir, me dio un poco de ternura verla actuar de esa forma así que sin pensarlo le fui a hacer compañía. Aunque en estos momentos estoy en el estanque tomando un poco de agua, tanto tiempo de estar abrazando a Perla me ha causado un calor considerable, aunque Perla seguía temblando, por lo que no me debo de tardar mucho tiempo.

Si ella siente frio con este clima, no me imagino como estaría si la llevo a Minnesota, creo que me tendré que olvidar de los planes en los que pensé hace un tiempecito atrás, nunca me hubiera imaginado que de plano ella no soporta el frio. Diablos, era tan buen plan cuando lo pensé hace una semana.

_**Flashback:**_

"Muy bien, es hora de tu segundo chequeo, Perla" – nos dijo Tulio entrando al hábitat.

"Vamos" – le dije a Perla y ella asintió.

Tulio la tomo en sus manos y yo los seguí volando, pasamos varios pasillos hasta que llegamos a la clínica, aun vez ahí, Tulio procedió a sacar unos aparatos y comenzó a revisar el ala de mi hermoso ángel.

Tulio puso una cara seria y yo me asuste, por un momento pensé que algo andaba mal hasta que Doc. Habló.

"¿Que creen?... En dos semanas más Perla podrá volver a alzar vuelo" – nos dice con mucha alegría.

Inmediatamente, Perla me volteo a ver con una sonrisa y unos ojos que reflejaban alegría.

"¡Si!" – grite de emoción y Perla me siguió el juego

Después de que Tulio nos llevara de regreso al hábitat, la bese y abrace.

"_Cuando Perla se recupere de su ala, la llevare a conocer Minnesota, hay muchas cosas bonitas allá, le encantará"_

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Bueno, supongo que tendré que…

"Blu…"

Escucho mi nombre y de inmediato pego un grito de susto y me volteo.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte" – que alivio, solo es Perla.

"No te preocupes, es que me tomaste por sorpresa… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Es que te tardabas mucho, así que decidí venir a ver qué ocurría"

"Perdón… Es solo que estaba pensando. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya había pasado un buen rato"

"Bueno, volvamos, este frio me está congelando"

No le contesto, simplemente le doy una sonrisa, la tomo del ala, y nos dirigimos al hueco.

"Es genial que Tulio ya me haya quitado la venda solo unos días más y volveré a sobrevolar la selva"

"Hablando de eso ¿Si has hecho los ejercicios que Tulio te dijo?"

"No…"

"Pues deberías hacerlo, tú lo has oído, debes ejercitar el ala para que los músculos se desentumezcan, de lo contario si intentas volar no podrás"

"Está bien… Pero no me harás que practique con este frio ¿O sí?" – me mira con una cara de preocupación.

"No, princesa, hace demasiado frio como para que te haga hacerlo. Mañana será"

"Me gusta que me digas 'Princesa'" – de inmediato veo que un pequeño rubor se hace presente en sus mejillas.

"Entonces ese será tu sobre nombre"

"¡Qué bien!"

"Entonces, princesa, ¿Te parece si dormimos un rato? Tal vez al despertar ya se haya quitado un poco esta tormenta"

"Me encantaría, cariño"

"Bueno, entonces ven" – extiendo las alas para que me abrace.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya hace un rato que me desperté. No podía seguir durmiendo, los fuertes truenos no me dejan conciliar el sueño. Por otro lado… Perla duerme como un polluelo, me causa tanta ternura como a ratos se aferra más a mí o de repente parece estar besando a alguien, es obvio saber a quién besa ya que cada vez que hace eso ella no deja de repetir mi nombre. Me encanta verla feliz, hace unos días que ella tuvo una pesadilla y se despertó llorando, no pregunté que soñó ya que no sería in apropiado, simplemente la abrace y acaricie hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

_**Sueño de Perla:**_

"Me encanta que nos hayamos mudado a la selva" – dijo Perla con felicidad.

"A mí también, princesa" – decía Blu, mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

"Te amo, mi halcón"

"Y yo a ti, mi princesa"

Blu le empieza a besar el cuello y acariciar la espalda.

"¡Que haces!" – dijo Perla exaltada.

"Demostrándote mi amor…" – susurro antes de apresarla entre sus alas y comenzar a besarla.

Blu comenzó a acariciar un poco más abajo de su espalda, Perla no opuso resistencia, simplemente se limitó a devolverle los besos. Blu bajo más sus alas hasta tocar debajo de su cola, Perla se apartó en el acto.

"Espera… es muy pronto para esto…"

"El amor no tiene límites… Solo déjame mostrártelo"

"Pero…" – fue lo último que ella alcanzo a decir antes de que Blu la tomara y recostara en el suelo del nido para volver a besarla.

"Blu…"

"Shhh…"

"… Blu…"

"Shhh"

"… Blu, te amo… Pero…" – decía sin dejar de besarlo.

"Shhh, solo guarda silencio y disfruta"

* * *

En ese momento, Blu noto como Perla se movía un poco brusco.

"¿Qué estará soñando?" – se preguntó Blu – "Espero que no esté teniendo pesadillas de nuevo"

Blu observó detenidamente a Perla para ver si había algo inusual que le indicara que Perla estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

Justo en ese momento, Perla se despertó exaltada y con la respiración agitada, estaba medio desconcertada y al notar que estaba abrazada a Blu se separó de él.

"¿Estas bien, Perla?" – preguntó Blu, preocupado por ella.

"S-sí… estoy bien, solo tuve un sueño extraño" – dijo tratando de calmarse.

"¿Qué soñaste?"

Perla no contesto, volteo a otro lado y se tapó la cara.

"Ne…necesito ir a tomar agua al estanque, vuelvo enseguida" – dijo saliendo del hueco.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No, solo voy y vuelvo, espérame aquí, ¿Sí?" – dijo sin quitarse las alas de la cara.

"Está bien, te espero, ten cuidado"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" – se preguntó Perla, mientras se mojaba la cara en el estanque.

Miro su reflejo en el agua.

"…" – no dijo nada más, simplemente dio un suspiro y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Se había metido tan de lleno en sus pensamientos que se olvidó del frio que tenía. Solo se quedó mirando, en total silencio, no movía ni una sola pluma, solo observaba.

"…" – volvió a suspirar.

Giro un poco la cabeza, sonrío, dio una risita inocente y se alejó del lugar para ir de regreso con Blu. Al parecer había comprendido lo que necesitaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Te tardaste bastante" – dijo Blu en seguida que Perla entro al hueco.

"Si... Disculpa, es solo que necesitaba comprender algo"

"¿Y se puede saber que era?"

"No quisiera hablar de eso en este momento. Lo importante es que ya está en orden lo que necesitaba"

Blu solo la vio, con un signo de interrogación en su mente.

"Olvidémoslo" – dijo Perla, acurrucándose de nuevo con Blu.

Blu la abrazó, beso su frente y recargo su cabeza junto a la de ella.

"Y… ¿Hubo alguna novedad mientras estaba dormida?" – quiso saber ella.

"Pues… Solo que la tormenta empeoró un poco… Y nada más"

"Tengo más frio…" – susurro Perla, con las voz cortada.

Blu la envolvió completamente entre sus alas y con una ligera fuerza para conservar el calor corporal de ambos.

"Así está mejor…" – susurro ella, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y relajaba su cuerpo para poder disfrutar del calor del cuerpo de Blu – "Y… ¿Allá en Minnesota hay tormentas como esta?"

"Hay peores, a comparación de las de allá, esta es solo una pequeña brisa"

"Y es por eso que no tienes frio" – dijo acurrucándose un poco más a Blu.

"Exactamente, solo que allá duraban días, incluso semanas"

En ese momento, Perla se asustó un poco.

"Y ¿Crees que esta dure mucho?"

"…" – Blu no contestó por un momento – "La verdad no sabría decirte, pero no creo, no es normal que en este lugar haya un clima así. Máximo a de durar un par de días, incluso puede que mañana ya amanezca soleado"

"Eso espero, nunca me han gustado los días lluviosos y fríos"

"Pues creo que a nadie le gustan ese tipo de días, de hecho, aunque ya me acostumbre al frio, prefería los días en los que había sol, sobre todo en verano que es cuando no hay ni una pizca de nieve en Minnesota, esos días eran espectaculares, podías salir a todos lado sin la necesidad de llevar una bufanda que te esté asfixiando…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tienes alguna historia que me puedas contar, para no aburrirme"

"Mmm. Creo que me se unas cuantas"

"Pues cuéntame una" – pidió ella con una voz tierna.

"Bueno. Creo que te encantara esta"

"A ver"

"En un gran reino, habían encarcelado a un joven injustamente. El joven paso mucho tiempo encarcelado, junto a muchos rufianes; en aquel lugar, los tenían en unas condiciones muy deplorables. Peo un día la princesa del castillo bajo al calabozo junto a su padre, y entonces, ella al ver las condiciones en las que tenían aquellos hombres, le exigió a su padre que los…"

Y antes de que Blu terminara de contar la historia, Perla se quedó dormida.

"Descansa… Mi princesa"

Blu le beso la frente, acaricio su espalda y cerro sus ojos para tratar de dormir.

* * *

_**Sueño de Blu:**_

"No, no te preocupes, tendré cuidado. Ya verás que antes de que el ocaso llegue estaré de vuelta, princesa"

"Está bien, pero te he dicho millones de veces que tú me puedes decir Perla'"

"Pues yo te diré princesa, es mi deber llamarla por su sobrenombre en la realeza"

"PUES NO TE VOLVERÉ A HABLAR SI ME VUELVES A DECIR 'PRINCESA'" – dijo con evidente enojo y comenzó a retirarse al castillo.

"Como quieras" – dijo Blu y comenzó a alejarse, pero de repente sintió que algo lo agarró del ala.

"No era enserio, es solo que no me gusta que tú me llames princesa" – dijo Perla con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Pero si te llamo por tu nombre tu madre podría enojarse contigo, sabes que las reglas prohíben que un plebeyo llame a la reina o princesa pro su nombre"

"¿Y no podríamos hacer una excepción?" – preguntó tiernamente.

"Me temo que no, princesa"

"Y… ¿cuando estemos solos?"

"Tal vez" – respondió él, poniendo su ala en el hombro de ella – "Nos vemos en un par de horas, mi abuelo debe de estar esperándome, y si no lo ayudo con la cosecha le dirá a mi padre y seguro me castiga"

"Está bien, pero sería genial que regresaras antes"

"Tratare de apresurarme, pero para eso necesito hirme ya"

"Está bien, no te entretengo más"

"Hasta pronto prince… quiero decir… Perla"

Ella sonrió al escucharlo decir su nombre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La princesa Perla se pasó las siguientes horas en el campo del castillo, recolectaba flores para el balcón del castillo.

"Creo que estas serán suficientes" – dijo cerrando la canasta en donde llevaba las flores.

Ella estaba a punto de dar un paso pero alguien le tapo los ojos.

"¿Quién eres? Si no me suelta en este instante, le juro que le corto las…"

"Ese no es vocabulario para una princesa"

"¿Blu?"

"Si…" – contesto él, destapando los ojos de ella.

"¿A qué hora regresaste?" – preguntó abrazándolo.

"Hace un rato. Fui al castillo pero los guardias me dijeron que no estabas"

"Y ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?"

"Soy tu mejor amigo, es mi deber saber todo sobre ti"

Ella le sonríe pero después pone una cara seria.

"¿Qué?"

"… Hueles a tierra…"

"Es que… no me dio tiempo de darme una ducha" – dijo un poco apenado.

"De echo me gusta… Me recuerda al bosque"

"Bueno… En ese caso…" – en ese momento, Blu le lanza tierra encima, ensuciándola por completo.

Perla puso una cara seria y sacaba humo por las orejas (figurativamente, claro).

"Ya van dos vestidos que me ensucias" – dijo furiosa.

"Nadie te dijo que usaras vestido para ir al campo" – dijo Blu, burlonamente y sacándole la lengua.

"Ben acá, Blu" – dijo tratando de agarrarlo pero Blu se echó a correr.

* * *

Blu seguía dormido, pero tenía una sonrisa, sin duda tenía un sueño alegre.

* * *

_**Y ese fue otro capítulo, ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado**_

_**Déjenme su opinión.**_

_**¡Hasta muy pronto!**_

_**Bueno, antes de que se vallan, leer varios capítulos seguidamente publicados le quita un poco el suspenso, así que el capítulo 10 lo dejare para mañana… además de que mi hermana ya me pidió que le regresara su computadora XD.**_

* * *

**Fecha y Hora: domingo, 2 de noviembre de 2014 – 9:33 p.m.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Epilogo

_**Capítulo 10: Epilogo**_

* * *

Es increíble como las cosas cambian de lado. Me acuerdo que Perla me detestaba, no quería ni verme, más sin embargo estoy con ella, volando a donde nos lleve el destino.

Se nos presentaron muchos problemas pero logramos superarlos, miles de barreras aparecieron enfrente de nosotros pero con la fuerza del amor logramos atravesarlas, y lo seguiremos logrando pues nunca dejan de presentarse cosas que quieren evitar que avances hacia la felicidad.

Me costó mucho despedirme de Linda, después de todo fue mi compañera, fue como mi madre, pero también fue mi amiga… Sé que esto no significa que no la volveré a ver pero aun así duele, el tener que dejar a la persona con la que pasaste toda tu vida si te deja una extraña sensación en el pecho, sé que ella está feliz de que yo haya encontrado una pareja, pero aun así pude ver su tristeza en sus ojos mientras yo me alejaba, pero por lo menos tiene a alguien que le brindara la compañía que yo ya no podre darle… Sé que Tulio le va a caer muy bien en su vida, confió en que le dará la protección y amor que ella necesite.

Debo admitir que me asusta la idea de estar en la selva, pero mi amor por Perla puede más que mi temor por la naturaleza. Además que importa a donde vallas Perla yo… "Quiero estar contigo"

* * *

"¿Qué tanto haces, Blu?

"Escribiendo"

"Pues deja tu escritura y ayúdame a acomodar estas hojas ¿O acaso quieres que me muera de frio en la noche?"

"Ya voy…"

* * *

Rayos, debo acostumbrarme a que ya no puedo escribir tan seguido como lo hacía en Minnesota, pero bueno, supongo que me la pasare genial al lado de mi princesa.

* * *

"Bien, ¿en que necesitas que te ayude, Perla?"

"Necesito que pongas estas hojas en esa esquina"

"Ok"

"Y luego que pongas estas en la otras esquina, mientras yo pondré unas en la entrada"

"¿Solo eso?"

"Si, y después solo nos quedara esperar a que anochezca… Por cierto, Nico y Pedro abrieron el club de samba, y al parecer quedo mejor que el anterior…"

"Qué bueno"

"Y… Quería preguntarte; ¿Te gustaría ir un rato conmigo?"

"Claro, porque no"

"Excelente, entonces apresurémonos para que aprovechemos estas horas antes de que anochezca"

* * *

Todo ha ido de maravilla, ese rato en el club de samba estuvo increíble, a pesar de que no se bailar muy bien, Perla disfruto bailar conmigo, y lo sorprendente es que no arruine nada.

Me siento tan grande al estar al lado de un ave como ella, soy muy afortunado por tenerla a mi lado.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Es increíble que ya lleve dos meses con ella, todo es fantástico. En todo este tiempo nuestra relación se ha ido fortaleciendo y eso me alegra.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

¡Cinco meses! ¡Cinco meses! Esto parece un sueño, en lugar de aburrirme me siento feliz, para nada se me ha hecho pesada esta relación y a Perla tampoco.

Espero seguir por donde voy. Ocasionalmente le doy uno que otro regalo.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Hace unos días fui a ver a Linda y Tulio, al parecer su relación también va mejorando.

Tulio me ha dicho que cada día llegan más aves al santuario, es una alegría y muchos de ellos son mis vecinos.

También me dijo que los contrabandistas fueron encontrados y encarcelados. Cuando Perla se enteró de esta Noticia no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre mí y besarme por un largo rato.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Dentro de poco cumpliremos siete meses y quiero hacer algo especial para ella.

Todavía no se me ocurre ninguna idea pero espero poder hacer algo memorable.

Tal vez deba pedirle ayuda a Rafael.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gracias a Rafael ya sé que hacer, gracias amigo.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Y los días pasan y pasan y yo me enamoro cada vez más de Perla y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi vida.

Y como ya lo había dicho: Perla… "Quiero estar contigo" TE AMO, mi princesa.

* * *

_**Hola queridos lectores, tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala.**_

_**La buena es que ya podre actualizar más pronto pues mi computadora ya está arreglada y lista para usarse.**_

_**La mala es que esta historia ha llegado a su fin, si así es, este fue el final.**_

_**Pero como toda historia y película, esto tendrá una escena después de los créditos, por decirlo así, por lo que estén pendientes porque en cualquier momento puedo publicar dicha escena que de seguro los dejara confusos.**_

_**Un saludo y abrazo a todos desde México.**_

_**ATT: Dark-Craick.**_

* * *

**Fecha y Hora: martes, 4 de noviembre de 2014 – 4:38**


	11. Escena extra

**Los personajes de Rio pertenecen a Blue Sky studios y sería muy ingrato de mi parte si no les agradeciera por usar sus personajes así que se los digo: ¡Gracias!**

**Agradezco a todas esas personas que hasta ahora han leído, seguido, comentado y agregado a favoritos esta humilde historia, porque habiendo muchísimos autores ustedes me han escogido entre muchos para dedicar un poco de tiempo de su vida cotidiana a dar lectura a este autor. Gracias a ustedes es que pude terminar esta historia porque, después de todo, ¿Qué es de un escritor sin sus lectores?**

**Y como lo dijo un gran autor una vez: A todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto– ahora yo agregaré algo de mis propias palabras–, solo con confiar en uno mismo pueden lograr cosas grandiosas, les aseguro que esta historia no va a ser mejor que las que ustedes hagan, yo sé que pueden hacer cosas mejores. Así que ánimo, no hay recompensa sin sacrificio, inténtenlo y verán que lo lograran.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Por otro lado, sé que a muchos de ustedes les decepciono el final, y para ser sincero ya sabía que eso pasaría, desde que escribí ese final lo tuve consiente pero les diré cuál es el factor de que yo hiciera eso:**

**Todos los capítulos los llegue a terminar con anticipación, pero lo único que no había hecho era el final, sabía que tener un final echo desde antes se hubiera sometido a dudas por parte de mi mente, dudas como "¿Realmente quieres ese final?" o "¿Estas convencido de que hasta aquí termina?" Apenas hace unos días comencé a trabajar en el final, llevaba un buen tramo cuando dije: ¿Por qué voy a hacer un súper final que conmueva a todos si realmente este no es el fin? Sera el fin del Fic en concreto pero no de la travesía, todavía falta la secuela y la secuela de la secuela. Ya lo hemos visto en millones de películas e historias que no piensan en la secuela y ponen un súper final que hace llorar a todos y al cabo de unos meses se les ocurre hacer una secuela pero resulta que cuando sacan la secuela desconecta toda la historia y en muchos casos termina arruinada, claro que hay sus excepciones, pero mi idea era que pensaran "¿Esto es todo? ¿No hay nada más?" Para que cuando empezaran a leer la secuela se sorprendieran y les gustara aún más que la primer parte; y créanme que no es la primera vez que cambio cosas, hay varios capítulos y escenas que termine eliminando o modificando por más o menos la misma razón.**

**De todas formas quiero pedir una disculpa, sé que no era la mejor manera pero créanme que si hubiera puesto un final súper magnifico como el que estaba desarrollando, la secuela no les iba a gustar para nada, y ya verán porque digo esto.**

**Aun así, tengo pensado poner las escenas y capítulos borrados, por si quieren ver más o menos como iba a ser el final.**

**Bien, creo que hasta aquí con esto, no quiero que se vallan a aburrir, así que comencemos con el verdadero punto de esto: La escena que va después de los créditos.**

* * *

"¡¿De qué demonios te sirve ser tan grandulón y fuerte si no puedes evitar que alguien entre?!" – gritaba Nico furioso al guardia del Club de samba.

"Lo siento Nico, en verdad lo siento, yo no sabía que esto pasaría"

"¡Exacto! ¡Nadie sabía que esto pasaría, es por eso que te tenemos aquí, para prevenir este tipo de situaciones!" – Grito Pedro con los ojos rojos del enojo.

"¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?" – se preguntó Blu en voz alta con los ojos llorosos.

"Animo Blu, esto se puede arreglar" – dijo Rafael con voz tranquila.

"¡¿Cómo, Rafael?! ¿Dime cómo se puede arreglar esto?"

Rafael no contesto, simplemente puso un ala amistosamente en la espalda de Blu.

"Con voluntad, Blu… Con voluntad" – fue lo único que dijo antes de irse, el tucán sabía que lo mejor en ese momento era dejarlo solo, necesitaba pensar un poco las cosas y en lo que debía de hacer.

Mientras Blu se quedaba viendo las estrellas, Nico y Pedro seguían discutiendo con el guardia:

"Sabes, fui solidario contigo y te deje quedarte con la condición de que cuidaras la entrada de cualquier intruso, pero no me dejas otra alternativa, Alfred… Quiero que te vallas, para mañana temprano ya no quiero que estés aquí, ¿Me oíste?"

"Por favor, Nico, no tengo a donde ir, este lugar es mi único hogar"

"Nico, cálmate un poco" – dijo Rafael con serenidad.

"¡Calmarme! ¡¿Calmarme dices?! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme con lo que acaba de ocurrir? ¿A caso estas demente?"

"Él no tiene la culpa, ¿Cómo sabia él que esto iba a ocurrir?"

"Es precisamente por eso que él está aquí, para evitar que idiotas como esa perra entren"

"Si pero todos alguna veces hemos caído ante los encantos de una mujer, por decirlo de una manera decente, además también tenemos la culpa nosotros por dejar a Blu solo"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Rafael" – dijo Pedro, tratando de calmarse un poco.

"Ahhh…Supongo que tienes razón" – admitió Nico para después dirigir su mirada a Alfred – "Perdón, Alfred, no debí gritarte, olvida lo que dije, puedes quedarte, solo…solo no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir algo así, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, Nico, tienes mi palabra, esto no se repetirá jamás"

"Eso espero…"

"¿Pero qué aremos ahora?" – preguntó Pedro con un poco de tristeza.

"Por el momento nada" – dijo Rafael colocándose un ala por debajo del pico – "Debemos dejar a Blu que piense un poco, después iremos a hablar con él cuando este más tranquilo"

"Está bien. Pero por mientras, yo iré a volar por allí un rato, necesito relajarme"

"Voy contigo" – dijo Pedro siguiendo a Nico.

"No. Quiero estar solo un rato, no te lo tomes a mal, ¿Sí? Es solo que quiero pensar en unas cosas"

"Te entiendo" – dijo Pedro de manera comprensiva y después volteo a ver a Rafael – "Supongo que tú y yo podemos hacer algo por lo mientras"

"Lo siento Pedro, ya es un poco tarde, y si no llego en este instante a casa, Eva de seguro me mata"

"¿Y qué dices tú, Alfred? ¿Hacemos algo en lo que Nico llega? Puedo enseñarte unos trucos de hip-hop"

"Me parece buena idea"

"Bueno, nos vemos chicos" – se despidió Rafael.

"Hasta luego"

* * *

Blu había llegado a su nido, con la vista baja y las plumas de su cara y cuello mojadas por las lágrimas que había derramado.

Con la presión en el pecho y con la garganta seca, trató de dormir.

"… Soy un idiota" – dijo en voz baja antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"¿Al menos podemos ser amigos?" – preguntó Blu extendiendo su ala hacia ella.

"Su pongo que si"

"Bueno, nos vemos luego, tengo…tengo que hacer unas cosas"

"Ok, nos vemos, Blu"

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

_Sabes no pido nada más  
Que estar entre tus brazos..._

Blu termino de cantar con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, después se retiró del escenario.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo. Como han notado, lo hice al estilo como cuando anuncian la siguiente película: poniendo diferentes pedazos de diferentes escenas. **

**Traten de imaginárselo de esa manera para que se hagan una idea.**

**Algunos o incluso todos ya sabrán que fue todo eso, y déjenme decirles que tal vez estén en lo correcto, pero nada es exactamente a como se lo imaginan.**

**Ahora con otra cosa, respecto a las escenas/capítulos eliminados, pienso hacerlo aparte, no quiero ponerlo en este mismo fic porque siento que eso ya le daría otro enfoque, o no sé, ustedes díganme ¿Lo pongo en este mismo fic o hago otro donde sea exclusivamente ese contenido borrado?... Respóndanme eso, es muy importante para mí saber su opinión.**

**Bueno hasta aquí llego esta historia. Muchas gracias por a ver leído, espero hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiendo, les agradezco a todos por acompañarme desde el principio hasta el final.**

**Y ahora con una pregunta final: ¿Cuánto tiempo quieren que deje pasar para iniciar la secuela? ¿Lo más pronto posible o dejo pasar algo de tiempo, no sé, tal vez un mes o dos o tres? El tiempo que ustedes me digan, recuerden que ustedes son los que leerán, yo quiero hacerlos pasar horas de entretenimiento, pero para lógralo necesito conocer sus opiniones.**

_**Eso es todo, ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**¡Un saludo y abrazo a todos desde México!**_

_**ATT: Dark-Craick**_

* * *

**Fecha y Hora: miércoles, 5 de noviembre de 2014 – 3:57 p.m.**


End file.
